Destiny:Steven's Universe
by Fanifc writer 117
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, three guardians find themselves in familiar yet unknown world. With no possible way to return home, Fireteam Shield must join forces with Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven to fight off against mysterious creatures that cause havoc in their city and the world.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Before we begin, I just want to say I'm sorry for any misspells or grammar in the story. I'm sure most of you care, while some don't. So I'm sorry once again that if you see any errors. So don't hate, I'm sure your fanfic's have errors too. So don't judge, I'm sure most people want to find good decent story to read and not be judged on errors. Lastly, Destiny is owned by Bungie, and Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar. Please Support official releases!

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

It was over, but it was far from over. The darkness is still here, hunting the light, and destroying what's left of it. Our victory in the black garden, and removing its heart regained our strength that was taken from us over a hundred years ago. Guardian numbers have been increased, the light has made us stronger that before, mission assignments have been more successful, and the traveler, completely healed but still scarred. Our second golden age might be arriving sooner than expected, but the war with the darkness is still rage's on. And I fear that whatever is out there, in the dark reaches of space, there is a great evil approaching. Even with our returned strength, we will not survive this encounter. However, the traveler has given me vision. Where our only hope lies on the three guardians, who gave us a fighting chance against the darkness.

I only hope we chose wisely...

Earth, The last city, Guardian tower.

"Well, that mission went successful."

"Of course it did! Nothing can stop fireteam shield!"

"It would've been smoothly if you weren't charging head on against the enemy, and you wouldn't need to be revived count less times."

Three figures were talking to each other about their last mission, as all three wore helmets and armor.

One was the figure of a woman, who wore robes with barely any armor that went down to her ankles. The second figure was man, who wore heavy armor from head to toe. The third figure was also a man, who wore light armor, and a cape with a hoodie.

"Come on guys, we don't need this now." Said the woman.

"Well Boss, if you keep Scout out of my hair we wouldn't have this argument!" Said the man.

"Ok that's it Ace, you want to do this now!" Shouted the third man.

"You bet I am! Let's see who's better, A Titan? Or a Hunter!"

"It's obvious that I could take you down since a Titan like you is all about strength! A Hunter like me is all about speed!"

"Guys" said Boss as she was trying to gain the attention of Ace and Scout.

"Bring it on Scout! This Titan will pummel you to the ground! "Shouted Ace as his fists was covered in electricity.

"Guys..."

"Oh I will, this Hunter will slice you into pieces!" Shouted Scout as he brought out a knife that was also covered into electricity. But before. Anything could happen

*whoosh*

"Gah!"

"Oof!"

Both men were pushed away several feet and saw who's responsible for pushing them.

It was Boss! Whose fist was glowing in a purple aura!

"Boss!?" Shouted both Ace and Scout.

"There, a Warlock such as myself was able to take down a Titan, and a Hunter. Now if both of you are done embarrassing yourselves, let's report to the vanguard shall we?" Said Boss as she gave the men a disappointed look under her helmet.

Not wanting to feel the Boss's punch again, both men agreed.

"Yeah, sound's good Boss." Said Ace.

"Yes, our apologies." Said Scout.

"Good, now let's go."

With that said the three Guardians left the area and reported their mission.

As they headed inside, three more figures were around the tables. And they seemed to be arguing.

"I'm just saying Zavala; we need to get back out there! Don't you remember when you, Ikora, and I were a fireteam together and we were the best? Ah, those were the days."

"For the last time Cayde, no! We have a responsibility here in the tower! No matter how many times you ask or beg, the answer is no!"

"Humph, such a grumpy old Titan you are!"

"Cayde, be nice. You know how much trouble you and Zavala always cause."

"Aw not you too Ikora! I remember when you were always ready to head out, you frequently told us to be prepared and not too reckless."

"True, but we all have to grow up some time."

"*Sigh*"

"*Ahem* Are we interrupting something?"

The three vanguards turned and saw fireteam shield standing there waiting to report.

"Uh, guardians!" Said Cayde. "Glad you made it! Welcome home, how the mission?"

"Uh, it was a mission success." Replied Boss. "We did the scans as we were assigned, and ran into the enemy as predicted."

"Good, that's good. Any trouble during the mission?"

"Other than Ace getting himself killed out there dozens of times, it went fine."

"Hey!"

"Ace!"

"*Gulp* Y-Yes commander Zavala?"

"How many times have I told you not to engage the enemy head on despite you being strong?"

Ace lowered his head.

"Many times commander."

"*Sigh* Do not let it get to you Ace, you are one of our best Titans in the field. And sometimes the best even fall, such as I was when young as you."

Heading these words gave Ace some hope that he wasn't the only one who makes mistakes frequently.

"Thank you commander."

"Back to business shall we?" Said Ikora. "You three have made tremendous work in the field, which made us proud and honored to have instructed you to the best of our knowledge and abilities."

"In other words you made us proud for kicking some serious darkness tail out there." Said Cayde.

"And not just in the field." Said Zavala. "You save countless lives and worlds from serious threats the darkness could throw at us."

Cayde spoke again.

"Such as the black garden, Atheon in the vault of glass, Skolas and his House of wolfs, finally, Crota and his minions. And you did a fine damn job getting rid of them."

"Thank you sirs and ma'am." Said Boss. "It is also an honor to serve the light and the vanguard."

"And I am proud to have you fighting for the light and its people."

The six guardians turned to see a figure covered in white robes, head to toe with a mask on.

"S-Speaker!"

Everyone in the room heard the name, turned and slightly bowed in respect.

"As you were, all of you."

Hearing those words everyone returned to work.

"Vanguard, guardians."

"Speaker," said Zavala in slight nervousness in his voice. "what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"It is best if we discuss this conversation else where in private, follow me."

Speaker's research lab, tower.

Following the Speaker into his 'lab' the six guardians wondered what was he wanted speak to them.

Their questions were answered as the entered his lab.

"I know the six of you are wondering why I have brought you here to speak in private, it is because it is the most important discussion we must speak of."

"Then by all means speaker, lay it on us." Said Cayde.

The Speaker took a moment to think and said.

"I had a vision from the traveler, one so terrible that I fear a foe more dangerous than the ones before approaches."

This caused the guardians to worry, a foe more dangerous than the others? Who could it be?

Zavala spoke.

"What is this new enemy you speak of? Can you recall?"

"The vision wasn't clear, but I saw our current foes, being snatched by their will and turned into dangerous creatures. Almost as if they were...taken...I fear that with this new foe, we will not survive."

Ikora spoke next.

"Is there a way to prevent this from happening?"

"No, there is not. But there is another way. One that may be our survival, or a perhaps chance to fight back the enemy."

"And this is?"

"It is somewhere deep within the vault of glass."

"The vault of glass?!" Said Cayde. "I'm sorry Speaker, but there is nothing left in the vault! Nothing! All is left is scarp's of Vex, dirt, dust, and that big hole where Atheon came from that just falls to you're doom if you step inside it!"

"Then we need to look deeper in that vault." Said the Speaker.

"But who is capable of entering the vault once more?" Said Zavala.

"These three perhaps?"

The Speaker pointed towards fireteam shield.

"Us?" Said Ace as he pointed himself, Boss, and Scout.

The Speaker nodded.

"But Speaker," said Boss. "Cayde is right. There's nothing left, what else are we going to find in there."

"And with all respect," said Scout. "It was chaos in the vault. Anyone who entered inside nearly lost their lives, including us."

"Then all is lost," replied the Speaker. "if we don't take action, our foes will destroy us in one strike."

"But why us?" Said Boss. "What makes us so special than the rest of the guardians?"

"It is because the traveler has chosen you three to be our only hope, and lead us to victory. And, you three saved the traveler by destroying the heart of the black garden."

"Yeah," said Cayde. "not to mention you three were part of a raid team who also took down Atheon."

"Stopped Skolas, and the house of wolfs causing trouble across the system." Said Zavala.

"And Silenced Crota, along with his minions." Finished Ikora.

Boss and the others nodded in agreement as they did defeated the strongest enemies of the darkness.

Seeing no other choice, and an honor to be selected by the speaker and the traveler on this mission to save the city and perhaps defeat the darkness once and for all.

Looking at her allies and friends, and they nodded. Boss looked back at the speaker and the vanguard.

"Speaker, vanguard, we accept."

"Then you must head out immediately, and find what's inside that vault." Said speaker. "But before you do, ghost?"

Suddenly a small bright light appeared in front of the fireteam shield, and revealed a small robotic machine flying with a bright blue eye and white triangle plates surrounding it.

"Yes speaker?"

"Knowing it might be dangerous in that vault, perhaps a huge risk. I will grant you the ability to be become a beacon of light, meaning you will be the source of power for your guardians."

"I am honored, speaker."

With that said, the speaker brought out his hand towards ghost and filled him with the power of the light.

Not much changed the little machine, except for his eye glowed brighter than before.

Feeling a bit worried, Boss spoke to ghost.

"Ghost? Are you alright?"

"Hmmm, not much has changed really. Except I feel...better than before."

"Is that a good thing?" Said Ace.

"Yes," said Ghost." basically, the speaker made me into a mini portable traveler. Making you three to be able to use your abilities freely as you wish."

"You mean we have unlimited uses of our powers? I like this mission already." Said Scout.

"Alright team, we're wasting time." Boss interrupted. "This is the most important mission we've ever received; everyone is depending on us, so let's move out!"

"Yes Boss!" Shouted Ace and Scout.

Vault of glass entrance, Venus.

Seeing the entrance of the vault of glass gave the three guardians and ghost chills, the things they fought, the things they witnessed, it was horrible.

"Well, here are. Again." Said Ace.

"Thought we never come back." Said Boss.

"Let's just get this done with," said Scout. "the quicker were done here the faster we head home."

"Right!" Agreed Boss and Ace.

With the motivation of finishing the mission the three headed inside the vault.

Later inside the vault.

After quite sometime inside the vault of glass, which felt like hours, or perhaps days, Fireteam shield managed to find and enter Atheon's vault room.

"Well there's nothing here, let's go home!" Said Ace.

"Ace get back here." Said Scout. "This is no time to fool around!"

"Come on guys, focus!" Said Boss. "And watch your six; we don't know what left here. I want to go home much as you do. Ghost?"

"Yes?" Replied Ghost as he appeared from nowhere in a flash of light.

"Are you sure we can use our abilities freely much as we want?"

"Of course you can! Just be careful not to cause too much damage, and strain yourself. We don't want to embarrass ourselves by getting killed by your own attack."

"Thanks Ghost, now stay close. That goes for all of you; I don't want to lose anyone right now. So stay alive, got it?"

"Yes Boss!"

"Good, now search the area and report back to me."

Moments later.

"Anything?" Said Boss on the comms.

"Nope, just nothing but scraps of vex." Said Ace.

"Negative." Said Scout.

"*Sigh* What a waste of time, I guess the speaker's vision wasn't much of a vision."

"So what do we do Boss?" Asked Scout.

"Let's call it in, Ghost, get me with the tower."

"Got it, contacting the tower."

*Static*

"Boss? Boss is that you?" Asked Cayde.

"It's me ,Cayde. We're here at the vault, and there's nothing here."

"Really? That's not right; the speaker's vision said something about the vault."

"Well, whatever is its not here."

"Are you sure? Have you checked everywhere?"

"Positive."

"*Sigh* Alright, comeback home. We'll send a scouting party to search the place and discuss what happens next."

"Roger that heading home."

Ghost cut the connection as Ace and Scout walked towards Boss.

"What's the word?" Asked Ace.

"We head home, there's nothing left here."

"It's a shame that the speaker's vision was a waste." Said Scout.

"Yeah, but why here though. It's empty." Replied Ace.

"I don't know," said Boss. "Let's just head home and ask the Speaker himself. I'm sure he will know something."

*Roar*

Hearing that familiar sound made the three guardians worry.

"Uh Ghost?" Said Ace. "Was that you?"

"No, that wasn't me."

"Scout?"

"Does it look like I make that kind of sound!?"

"Weapons ready!" Shouted Boss. "I having a feeling we're going to be surrounded in no time."

Vanguard hall, Tower.

"It's just as I said earlier, there's nothing there and I was right!" Said Cayde.

"How is that possible?" Said Zavala. "The Speaker's vision said there is something in that vault!"

"Maybe he accidentally smelled something in that lab of his?"

"Cayde!"

"What? I'm just sayin! It is a lab after all!"

"Accurate or not, at least we looked." Ikora interrupted. "When fireteam shield returns, we will speak with the Speaker and-"

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

Cayde's Ghost, Scope, appeared next to him and said.

"In coming transmission, from fireteam shield."

"Patch it though."

*Static*

"This is the vanguard, come in shield?"

*Ratatata*

*Pow*Pow*Pow*

*Bang*Bang*

*Roar*

"Fireteam shield, Come in! This Cayde! Do you read?"

"Cayde?"

*Boom*

"Damn it! Ace! Scout! Cover me!"

"Got it!"

"Roger!"

"Cayde, this is Boss! We're under attack by vex! I repeat! We're under attack! We back up now!"

"Vex?! How the hell...Stay put! We'll send help! I repeat, back up is on the way!"

"It better be, because we-"

*Stomp*Stomp*

"By the traveler's light..."

"No..."

"That's Impossible..."

*Rooooooar*

*Static*

"..."

"We lost the connection." Said Scope.

Those words placed fear into the hearts of the three vanguards, and made them speechless.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Atheon's vault, vault of glass.

"Move! Get to cover!"

Wasting no time, Ace and Scout jumped out of the way from a grenade.

*Boom*

"Whoa!"

"Damn!"

"Ace! Put up a shield!"

"Got it!"

Aces' body glowed purple, spread his arms and a bubble shield covered himself and the others.

At the same time, Vex were opening fire on the guardians. And not just the vex, Atheon was there too, adding more firepower.

As Boss and the others were being protected in Aces' shield, the three were thinking of a plan to escape.

"What's the plan boss?" Said Ace. "Even thought Ghost said we have unlimited uses of our power, this shield won't last long!"

*Boom*

"Grrr!"

"I got it! When another big shot hits us, it creates a smoke. So when it hits, Scout, you cloak and hit them from behind. Giving me and Ace the surprise to attack from behind."

"Sounds like a plan, lets do it!"

"Ace, get ready!"

"Right!"

"Alright, here they come!"

*Bang*

*Boom*

"Scout, now!"

"Got it, cloaking!"

At an instant, Scout 'disappeared', and followed his orders.

Moments later, explosions were heard behind the vex, and they focus fire in the direction of the new threat.

"Looks like it worked." Said Ace as the shield dismissed.

"I knew it would," Said Boss. "got enough energy to go crazy?"

"Heh, you know us Titans. Were always crazy."

Ace ran towards the vex, jump boost high as he could, and slammed his fist's onto the ground. Creating a shockwave, that destroyed most of the vex. Boss then finished off the surprise attack by running towards Ace, hopped and jumped off of his back, poured energy in her palm and released it by shooting a huge ball toward the vex, destroying majority of them.

All was left is Atheon.

"Alright!" shouted Ace. "All is left is Atheon!"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Ace! He still tough the last time we fought it!" Shouted Scout.

"Which is why we need back up! Where are they!?" Shouted Boss.

"I'm still trying to patch through! I can't a signal!" Said Ghost.

"Keep trying!"

Atheon suddenly roared, and new vexs' appeared.

"Aw come on! I really hate these guys when we first encountered them!" Shouted Ace.

"For once, I agree." Said Scout.

"Take cover now!" Ordered Boss.

Running towards a near by ruin, the three guardians hid behind it and opened fire at the vex once more.

As they kept firing, Scout said.

"Anymore Ideas Boss?"

"That was all I had at the moment."

"I got one!" Said Ace. "Just keep shooting them until Atheon is left!"

"That sounds good, but we don't have enough Ammo or the fire power! Ghost?"

"I still can't get in contact with the tower! Boss, were running out of time!"

*Roar*

Vex appeared on all sides now, the three guardians were trapped. Leaving them very little room except the empty vault Atheon originally appeared.

"Crap we're surrounded! Throwing up a shield!"

Ace quickly threw another bubble shield, protecting himself and his teammates. Knowing it wasn't going to last this long with all the vex firing at all directions, Ace spoke.

"Ya know, this isn't how I wanted to go. I was hoping to retire one day, find someone special and start a family again...and make it last longer this time."

Boss knew where this was going.

"Ace, don't say that."

"I know...I just...wanted to get it out to get it out of my chest...How about you guys? Any last words?"

Boss and Scout looked at each other, after a moment.

"*Sigh* Yeah," said Boss. "I wanted to be just Ikora. Become a vanguard like her, which made me dedicated to become a better leader that the last one I served in the Royal guard. Scout? Something on your mind?"

Scout took a moment to think and said.

"I wish I could see her one last time, just to say I how much she meant to me. And perhaps meet some special as well, despite what I am."

"Ghost?"

"I have no regrets of meeting you three, and I'm proud to say it was fun and an honor to serve you all."

After a moment of silence, minus the gunfire, Boss spoke.

"Alright, how about we got out in style? Make sure we did as heroes."

"I'm with you on that." Said Ace.

"Let's do this!"

"Ok, on my count."

Ace and Scout nodded.

"One...Two...Three!"

"Wait!"

"Ghost!?"

"Look!"

All three guardians looked at where Ghost was facing, and saw a portal opened at Atheons vault.

"What is that?" Said Ace.

"It appears to be a portal." Said Ghost.

"A portal leading to where exactly?" Said Scout.

Boss carefully walked towards the portal as she stayed low to avoid being shot. As she was close to the portal, in it was a beach! It looked liked earth!

"Boss what do you see?" Said Scout.

"I see a beach, it think its earth."

"Earth!? Are they planning to invade!?" Said Ace.

"It's possible, but by the looks of this portal it's unstable. I guess the Vex didn't have enough time to make it perfect, and it's too small for them bring an army. And this portal looks like it's a one way trip."

"One way trip huh? Well its better there than here." Said Ace

"Could it be the Speakers' vision came true?" Said Scout.

"I don't know." said Boss. "But if we go in, we could stop this invasion from happening by going in this portal and it collapses. Leaving the vex trapped here for who knows how long."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shouted Ace.

"Right, we go at the same time. And no matter what happens, we're in this together."

Fireteam shield stood next to each other, and hold hands. While Ghost went inside Bosses' head.

"Ready?" Said Boss.

"Yeah." Said Ace.

"I am." Said Scout.

"Yes." Said Ghost.

"Alright. Three...Two...One...Go!"

With that said the three guardians ran towards the portal and left the vault. As predicted, the portal collapsed. Leaving the unhappy Vex behind as they roared in anger.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Unknown location, earth.

It was night time at the beach and it rain hard. Making it difficult to see what's ahead, but a bright flash of light appears for a moment reveling three figures on the sand.

It was fireteam shield!

Feeling the affects of going through the portal, Boss and the others stood up shaking.

"Ugh...my head...you boys alright?"

"Oooooh...feels like I drank too much at the bar." Said Ace.

"Feels like I got hit with mallet..." Said Scout.

"Good to hear," said Boss. "Come on shake it off. We need to get in contact with the tower. Ghost?"

"I'm on it."

"..."

"That's odd."

"What is it?" Asked Boss.

"This frequency is the same as the tower, but it's not."

"What?!"

"What do you hear?" Said Scout.

"Well...listen."

Ghost played the sound in their helmets and listen to what he heard.

"I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND CAN NOT LIE! YOU OTHER BOTHERS CAN'T DENY!"

As the song played, Boss and Scout were disgusted by lyrics. While Ace was slightly bobbing his head, enjoying the music.

"Hey big butts! Classic!"

*Smack*

"Ow!"

"This serious!" Said Boss. "Whatever is going on, we have to investigate! Ghost, stop the transmission!"

"R-Right!"

As Ghost turned off the music, the rain poured harder.

"Boss we have to find shelter if were going to make contact with the tower!" Said Scout.

"And this rain is not going to stop any time soon." Said Ace.

"Alright, let's look around. See anything?"

The three guardians looked around and couldn't see a thing, the rain made things difficult. Until.

"Looks like there's a beach house a few feet from us! And in perfect condition!" Shouted Scout.

"Then that's where we're headed, move!"

With haste, Boss and the others ran towards the house. As they made it to the door.

"A door, I bet it's locked." Said Boss. "Ace rips it down!"

"Uh..."

Ace then did the smartest thing he has done.

He opened the door by turning the doorknob.

Boss, Scout and Ghost looked at Ace with a surprise look.

"There you go."

"Uh...right...let's go." Said Boss as she felt embarrasses. She could've done that first. Right?

As the walked in the house, it was small. Fit enough for one person, an up stairs bed, a living room, a kitchen, and a weird door. What's was strange is that everything is perfect, no damage. But how?

"What is this?" Said Boss.

"It's a house obviously," said Scout. "but I've never seen this setup before."

"Pre-Golden age furniture, makes me feel right at home." Said Ace. "Who ever this guy is and where he found these must have some connections in this area. We find this guy; we can perhaps get in contact with the tower. And maybe get me one of these."

"Good idea," said Boss. "the get in contact part actually. Alright, let's find this person and get them to talk."

Boss and the others began to search the place, and hoped to find the person or something to get out of here.

As they searched, they didn't find anything. Just nothing but household items, and they worked!

This gave Ghost the need to scan them as he wondered how they worked, plus it was also good for research to send the scans to the tower to help them study pre-golden age items.

Boss looked around as I'd it was museum, where these item really pre-golden age? She was never was born on earth, but it was something to look and learn.

Scout studied the furniture as it reminded him of the days he used to live with people he served. Plus it was a bit messy, so his old cleaning instincts slightly kicked in. But he ignored it, and moved on.

Ace looked at the place as it reminded him of the days he lived many years ago, it just felt right. Almost as if he never left his time, and-

"*Gasp*"

Hearing a sound made all three guardians turn around and pointed their weapons at the direction of the sound.

The sound came form...

"A kid?!" Said Boss. "Weapons down, now!"

Agreeing with their leader, Ace and Scout lowered their weapons.

The kid was a boy who has black curly hair, a bit on the chubby side, and wore pajamas. He also looked scared.

"Who-Who are you?"

"It's ok; we're not here to hurt you." Said Boss as she tired to calm the boy.

"She's right, we're the good guys." Said Scout.

"B-But you just broke into my house."

"Actually we just opened the door and let ourselves in," Said Ace. "you should really lock that door. You may never know if strangers will come in."

"L-Like you?"

"Exactly! Wait that came out wrong."

"Aw man I knew it!" Said the boy. "I told Amethyst to lock the door but I never checked to see if it was!"

Boss and the others stood there confused.

"Huh?" Said Boss

"Uh..." Said Scout.

"Err...yeah, what you said!" Said Ace.

"..."

"So..."Said the boy."Who are you guys?"

"Uh...aren't you scared that we broke into your house?" Said Boss.

"Well, yeah."

"And aren't you supposed to scream for help?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me! HELP! GARNET! AMETHYST! PEARL!"

Scout and Ace face palmed.

"Way to go Boss!" Said Ace.

"You really need to think our situation differently!" Said Scout.

"Sorry! What was I suppose to do?! Capture and torture him?! We weren't trained for this!"

"We could've started a normal conversation." Said Ghost.

"Oh shut up!"

"GARNET! AMETHYST! PEARL! HELP!"

Suddenly the strange door opened!

"Steven!? Steven what happened!?"

Form the door revealed three women.

First woman was tall, she had dark skin, her hair was a square afro, wore a black and red jumpsuit with star on the shirt, and wore glasses.

Second woman was short, she had purple skin, long white hair, wore a purple shirt with a black tank top and pants which were torn on the knees shaped into stars, and with white boots.

The third woman was skinny, pale white skin, she had light orange combed back pointy hair, wore some what of a ballet outfit mixed with white and blue on the shirt with a small star in the center, and pink shorts with a see though pink skirt.

"Steven! What's wrong!?" Said the skinny woman.

"These three broke into the house!"

The three women looked at where Steven pointed at.

Three armored strangers.

"Uh, actually we let ourselves in. The door was unlocked." Said Ace.

The skinny woman spoke to the short one.

"Amethyst, what did I tell you! Lock the door when you come into the house! Now look what happened! Three strangers are here and they could've hurt Steven!"

"Oh yeah, sorry Pearl, won't happen again."

"Amethyst!"

"Enough!" Shouted the tall woman, causing the other two to apologize.

"S-Sorry Garnet."

"Doesn't matter! Weapons', now!"

Suddenly, the three women summoned weapons for their bodies!

Garnet summoned two huge gauntlets on her fists, Amethyst summoned a whip from her chest, and Pearl summoned a long spear from her forehead.

Seeing this surprised the guardians.

"That's new." Said Boss.

"How did they do that? They aren't guardians that's for sure." Said Scout.

"Doesn't matter! They wanna fight? Let's give them one!" Said Ace.

"Alright team, no guns. Hand to hand only!"

With that order given, the three guardians holstered their weapons.

Boss made her fists glowed purple, Aces' covered his arms in electricity, and Scout brought out his knife covered in electricity as well.

Seeing this made the Garnet and the others worry for Steven's safety.

"Steven! Find somewhere to hide!" Said Garnet.

Without another word, Steven listened and ran somewhere to hide. Leaving the Garnet's and Boss's team to fight each now.

"Boss what's the plan?" Said Scout.

"Ace, you take the tall one, she's got the muscles, and so do you. Scout, you take the skinny one, she's got the reach, but you got the speed. The small is one is mine"

"Hey!" Said Amethyst.

"Gems, attack! /Team attack!"

Ace and Garnet charged towards each other and punched. But the punches hit each others fists and both kept going to see who would give up. After a while of punching, Garnet grabbed both Aces' fists. The titan tried to move, but it was no use.

"You're strong, for a human." Said Garnet.

"A human huh? You saying you're not human?" Said Ace.

"Are you? You and your friends are wearing strange outfits."

"Is that right? Well, ask me this. Can a human do this?"

Ace suddenly head-butted Garnet, which released her grip. He then kicked her square in the chest, pushing her away.

Regaining her balance, Garnet spoke.

"Now that's dirty."

"Says the one who's wearing gauntlets on her hands." Said Ace as he stood ready to fight. "Ready to go again?"

Pearl swinged her spear multiple times towards Scout, but the Hunter dodged the attacks and blocked them with this knife. With another swing, Scout jumped back and threw his knife towards Pearl. The pale skinned woman easily grabbed the knife and taunted.

"Ha! Not too bright are you? You're good, but not smart."

Suddenly the knife shocked Pearls' hand and dropped the weapon.

"Ow!"

"What was that about being not smart?" Said Scout.

"Humph, smart talk will get you nowhere with no way to defend yourself!"

Pearl regretted her mistake when Scout summoned two more knifes covered in electricity.

"You were saying?"

"*Sigh* Me and my mouth."

Amethyst attacked Boss with her whip, but the Warlock grabbed the weapon, pure energy into her palm and pushed the purple skinned woman away into a wall.

"Had enough?" Said Boss.

"You kidding? I'm just getting started!"

Amethyst suddenly spin into a ball and ran into Boss, knocking her into a wall.

"Payback freak!"

*thump*

"Huh?" Said Amethyst as she looked and saw what it was.

"Crud..."

*Boom*

The small and modified grenade blew Amethyst into the same wall from earlier and not causing injury too much the woman and damage to the house.

"*Cough*Cough* Hey! That's cheating!"

"Says the one who turned into a ball!"

"Hmmm, touché."

As the fight continued, Steven, and Ghost, hid in the bathroom discussing about what's going on and how they got here.

"Wait, your saying you guys came form a portal that's from the future or an alternate time line crated by these bad robots called Vex?"

"Yes."

"And it's not just the Vex you guys are fighting, but other bad guys too? Like aliens?"

"Yup!"

"Lastly, you and the others are filled with magical light powers and the aliens are filled with magical dark powers?"

"Indeed."

"Whoa...its sounds like from one of my videogames!"

"Except its real, and you die in real life painfully but can be revived."

"Huh, sounds rough."

"Meh, I call it another day at the office."

"Hold on, if your the good guys then that means...oh no!"

"What is it?"

"Were the good guys too! Good guys aren't suppose to fight each other!"

Steven opened the door to feel the others, but was stopped when Ghost blocked his path.

"What are you doing?! You hurt yourself!"

"Somebody's gotta stop them! And that's going to be me!"

Steven shoved Ghost aside, and ran towards the fight.

Both teams stared at each other, and readied themselves finish the fight.

Garnet readied her fists, Pearl charged her spear, and Amethyst summoned two more whips.

Boss's hands glowed, Aces' arms sparked with electricity, and Scout summoned a flaming revolver.

And the at the same time, both teams attacked.

Garnet and Ace charged forward, Pearl and Scout fired their weapons, and Amethyst and Boss attacked.

But unknown them, Steven ran towards between the teams attacks!

"STOOOOOP!"

"STEVEN!" Shouted Garnet and the others.

"NOOO!" Shouted Boss and the others.

But it was too late, the attacks connected, and exploded. Creating a huge smoke, that covered inside the house.

Feeling shocked, Pearl, Amethyst, Boss, and Scout stood in horror for had happened to Steven. Along with Garnet, And Ace.

As the smoke cleared, a familiar purple glow appeared.

Inside the bubble shield was Steven, protected by Garnet, and Ace as they covered the boy with their own bodies.

Garnet looked up and saw Ace glowing purple as the shield glowed in the same color.

"You did this?" Said Garnet, as Ace nodded.

As they let go of Steven, the shield disappeared.

Seeing this made Pearl, and Amethyst ran towards the boy, while Ace backed off and walked toward his team.

Pearl checked on Steven for any injuries.

"Steven! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"

"I'm ok guys, really!"

"What were you thinking of doing something so reckless?!"

"Because the ones you were fighting are the good guys!"

"Excuse me?! Who told you that?!"

"I did!"

Garnet and the others turned to see Ghost, floating in front of the three.

"Eh?! W-What are you!?" Said Pearl

"I'm a Ghost."

"But not a spiritual Ghost. He's a robot, sort of. But that's his name and what he's called." Said Steven.

"And what happened here was an accident," said Ghost. "we we're just look for shelter from the rain. Not a fight, nor steal. You three can guess who started it."

As Ace returned to his team, they checked on him.

"You alright?" Said Boss.

"Yeah, I'm good. The shield took the hit, I managed grab the kid, and protected him incase it went through."

"Nice work, Zavala would be proud."

Ace smiled under his helmet.

"Thanks Boss."

"And I'm grateful you didn't die, I hate to find a new rival that's almost tough and hardheaded as you." Said Scout.

"Thanks, I'll remember that from now on."

"Heh, seriously though, I'm glad you and the kid are ok."

"*Ahem* Guardians?"

Boss the others turned around to see Ghost.

"What is it?" Said Boss.

"I believe some people owe you an apology."

The Guardians looked behind him and saw the three women walking towards them with Steven.

"Um...we want to...apologize for what happened and...thank you for what you did." Said Pearl.

"Our actions almost cost's the life we were supposed to look after." Said Garnet .

"So yeah, our bad." Said Amethyst.

It took a while for the Guardians to take it all in, but they accepted the apology.

"Uh, thank you. And we are sorry for what happened as well, we were just-"

"It's ok, you don't have to explain. Ghost told us your situation." Said Garnet.

"To think, warriors from the future. What are the odds?" Said Pearl.

"Are you guys human or something? Because you have like super powers that almost kicked our butts." Said Amethyst.

Boss slightly laughed.

"It's alright; we got off to a bad start. Shall we introduce ourselves properly?"

Garnet nodded.

"Acceptable."

"Team, helmets off. There's no danger here."

With that said fireteam shield removed their helmets and reveled themselves. And when they did, it shocked the group.

Ace was a slight surprise as he revealed himself to be human, but the others were a complete surprise! Boss looked human, but her skin and eyes glowed! She could almost pass as Amethysts' sister! Scout was completely a machine! A hundred percent machine!"

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven looked in surprise.

"Heh, I know what you three are thinking. What are we? Me? Call me Boss, and I'm an Awoken. A descendant from previous humans who escaped into deep dark space that mysteriously changed them forever during the collapse. Scout here, is an Exo. A self-aware machine that can make decisions for themselves. As for Ace, you what he is, No explanation is needed."

"Hey!"

"Hahaha!" Laughed Amethyst.

"But what are you?" Asked Pearl.

Boss smirked at that response.

"We are fireteam shield, and we are the Guardians."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stevens' house, Beach City.

After last nights 'incident', Fireteam shield was given permission to stay the night and discuss what happens now. For all they know in theory, they could've traveled back in time before the traveler was discovered and its arrival. Or, perhaps it was an alternate timeline that the traveler wasn't discovered. The possibilities are endless, but most importantly, how will they get back home and to their timeline? For now that will have to wait… because it was breakfast time!

"Good morning everyone!" said Steven, now dressed in a red shirt with a bright yellow star in the center, a pair of jeans, and red sandals.

Hearing Steven's voice woke up the three guardians from their sleep.

"*Yawn* Good morning Steven." Said Boss.

"Good morning Steven." Said Scout.

"Morning kid." Said Ace.

"How did you three sleep? I hope the couch was comfortable; I didn't have any air-mattresses available."

"That's alright Steven, the couch was fine. There's no need for that." Said Boss.

"Yeah, but the best part was that I haven't slept like that in a long time!" Said Ace.

"I agree, it is rare that we sleep in late." Said Scout.

Hearing this surprised the boy.

"Really!? I can't imagine not sleeping every night! How do you three do it?"

"You'll eventually get use to it." Said Boss.

"But what about breakfast? You can't start the day without eating."

Hearing the word breakfast made Boss and Aces' stomach growl.

"Hehehe, I actually haven't eaten since we left home." Said Boss.

"Yeah, all that action made me forget about food." Said Ace.

"Well don't you worry; I'll fix us some pancakes in no time! Grab a seat and I'll get cooking!"

Steven then ran towards the kitchen and grabbed the necessary ingredients to make and prepare the food.

Boss and the others sat next to the counter and waited for the food.

As Steven began to cook he asked a question to the guardians.

"So…what was the future like? Was it cool looking? Did you have flying cars? Did you travel to outer space?"

As Steven asked the questions, it made the team feel a bit uncomfortable to discuss the child about their home. Especially when he's not from their timeline.

But Ace made the gutsy move when he answered his questions.

"Well where do I begin? What do you want to know?"

Steven took a minute to think as he kept cooking the pancakes.

"Hmmm…let's see, do you guys travel in flying cars?"

"We don't have flying cars, but we have flying ships."

"Woah…flying ships…" Said Steven with stars in his eyes. Literally. "Do they travel in space?"

"Sure you can! Heck, me, Boss and Scout traveled around in space dozens of times!"

"Did you find any cool things in space?"

"Heh, countless things!"

"Ace." Interrupted Boss. "I think that's enough for now, we can't tell him too much. He's still too young to understand what we've been through."

"I know, but come on. He's a kid, he deserves to hear a couple of things from us. Anything else Steven?"

"Hmmm…well, do you have robots?"

"Yup! They help us like everyone else."

"What about-"

"Breakfast is done." said Ghost as he appeared from nowhere.

"Huh? Woah! Almost ruined the pancakes, thanks Ghost!" said Steven as he placed the pancakes on a nearby plate.

"You're welcome Steven. You know, if you want to learn more about the future I can tell you much more than Ace. That's if Boss gives me permission."

Steven looked at boss with a smile.

Seeing Steven making that face made Boss feel…happy. She doesn't know why but it did.

"Oh alright, you have my permission. But don't tell too much information, and keep it clean."

"Understood. Steven, when you have free time, ask me any questions you want to know about our future."

"Sounds good, but next time ok? Right now, breakfast!"

Steven brought out a few plates with a couple of pancakes on it.

"Breakfast is served, dig in guys!"

Without another word, Boss, and Ace began to eat the pancakes.

"*Munch*Munch* This is delicious! I haven't eaten something like this in awhile!" said Boss as she continued to eat.

"Oh yeah, this hits the spot! Just what the doctor ordered!" said Ace.

"Hey, what about me?"

Everyone in the kitchen looked at Scout.

"Uh…you didn't ask." Said Ace.

"Well now I am."

"Uh…Scout." Said Steven. "Aren't you uh…you know…a robot? I mean, you don't have any organs to eat."

"Actually Steven," Said Ghost. "In our future there is an object that made everyone, and I mean everyone, equal."

"Equal? What do you mean by that?"

"Simple really, Scout who is an Exo, can eat like a regular human can!"

Hearing this shocked Steven.

"Whaaaaat! No way!"

"Yes, way."

"Can I have some pancakes now?" said Scout.

"S-Sure! Here, there still some more pancakes left."

"Thank you Steven." Said Scout as he took the plate from Steven.

Steven then looked at Scout with a curious look, and then…it happened. Scout took a bite of the pancake!

"*Gasp* He ate the pancake…"

"Mmmm…not bad, the pancakes could've been more cooked."

Scout looked at Steven who gave an odd look.

"Uh…Steven."

"Yeah?"

"It's rude to stare."

"Oh, Sorry! It's just that, I've never seen a robot eat human food before."

"Oh, that's all right. I was just as surprised as you are when I was able to eat for the first time."

Their discussion was interrupted when the strange door opened and revealed Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl coming into the kitchen.

"Oh,Steven. You're awake!" said Pearl. "And you too as well fireteam shield"

"Good morning to you too Pearl." Replied Boss.

*Sniff*Sniff* I smell food!" Shouted Amethyst as she ran towards the plate of pancakes.

"Amethyst wait!" shouted Steven as he tried to stop her from eating from eating the pancakes.

But it was too late, Amethyst took the plate and ate the whole entire thing. Even the plate.

"Aw, Amethyst! That was my plate of pancakes!" Said Steven.

"Sorry dude, you were just too slow."

"Geez, now we're out of pancakes. And that was the last batch!"

"Steven," Said Garnet. "how about you buy some donuts? That way you can eat that for breakfast?"

"Hey, that's a great idea! Donuts are a breakfast food! Thanks Garnet!"

Steven looked at fireteam shield and said.

"You guys wanna come with?"

"Sure! I'll go! Someone needs to keep you from getting into trouble!" said Ace as he looked like he was eager to go.

"Awesome! How about you guys? Want to go too?"

Boss and Scout went silence when Steven spoke about going out in public.

"Guys?"

"Uh, how about you go ahead." Said Boss. "We'll be waiting for the donuts, just be careful. That goes for you too Ace, and get rid of the armor. We don't want to draw any attention."

"Sure, Ghost? Help out here?" said Ace.

"Gladly."

Ace glowed for a moment and his armor was replaced with civilian clothing. A shirt with a jacket, a pair of jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

"Alright, I'm ready to go!"

"Ok, race ya!" said Steven as he ran out of the house.

"H-Hey! Wait for me! And no fair, I'm new here!" Replied Ace he ran out of the house too. Leaving his team with Garnet's team.

As they left Pearl spoke.

"How come you didn't want to go?"

"We have our reasons." Said Boss.

"I'm sure its obvious." Said Scout.

"Hmm…are you guys lazy?" said Amethyst.

"Amethyst!" shouted Pearl.

"I understand." Said Garnet. "Its not because you two don't want to, it's because you're afraid."

"Afraid of being out of place," replied Boss. "Ace is a different story. But us? It wouldn't work out. I mean, look at me and Scout! I'm like an alien, Scout, he's a machine. We would be treated as outsider, or worse, freaks."

"I see," Said Pearl. "I'm sorry about your situation. It must be rather difficult."

"It is," said Scout. "us three have been through rough times before we met. We're just not ready, not yet at least. I'm sure you three are treated with the same courtesy as the people outside."

The two Guardians and the women went silent.

*Hiss*

"What was that?" said Boss.

*Snarl*

"Whatever it is, it's inside." Said Garnet.

*roar*

"Everyone get ready!"

Beach City, the board walk.

As Steven and Ace raced away from the house the duo stopped at the local donut shop called 'Big Donut'.

"Hahaha! I win!" said Steven as he celebrated his win.

"*Huff*Huff* No fair, you know the way!" Said Ace.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it."

"Yeah well, good race. I'll take the loss, the donuts are on me."

"Wow Really!? But how are you going to pay? I'm sure future money won't work."

"I got it covered, Ghost?"

"Yes?" said Ghost as he appeared next to Ace.

"Think you can turn some of our glimmer into pre-golden age currency?"

"Of course I can! I just need to have a look at it to make a perfect copy."

"Here," said Steven as he brought out a twenty dollar bill. "will this do?"

Ghost floated over to the money and said.

"It's perfect! Just need to scan it, hold still."

Ghost's eye glowed, and a laser cone appeared over the dollar. After a moment of scanning.

"Done! From now on, I can change our glimmer into pre-golden currency."

"Great! Give me a twenty dollar bill."

With that said, Ghost materialized a twenty dollar bill onto Ace's hand. Seeing this, amazed Steven.

"Cool…now we can get the donuts!"

"You bet we can! Come on!"

Ace and Steven walked in the store and saw two teens behind the counter.

One of the teens saw Steven and said.

"Hey Steven! What's up?"

"Hey Sadie, hey Lars!"

"*sigh* What do you want Steven?"

"I'm here to buy some donuts with my new friend Ace!"

"Ace?"

Sadie and Lars looked next to Steven and saw the person he mentioned.

"Hi, I'm Ace."

"Uh, Hi." Said Sadie.

"Ace? Hahaha! What kind of person is named Ace!? Hahaha!" Said Lars as he laughed.

"That would be me." Said Ace.

As Lars continued to laugh he felt a punch on his arm, he looked and saw Sadie was the one who punched him.

"Hey!"

"That was not nice Lars! And for that you got stocking duty, now!"

Feeling embarrassed in front Steven and the new guy, Lars had little choice as he did his assignment.

Sadie looked back at Steven and Ace.

"Sorry about that, Lars can be a jerk sometimes but he's actually a good guy."

"That's all right," said Ace. "I've met people like him. And you're right, he's a good guy. He just doesn't want to show it."

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right. But for now, how can I help you?"

Steven spoke.

"We're here for donuts!"

"Well you're in the right place! Go ahead and ask any donut you like."

"Awesome! Come on Ace lets get some donuts, I'm starving."

"Heh, then what are we waiting for?"

Steven and Ace started to order some donuts from the shelves. As they shopped, Steven looked around and found a fridge with a cat's head on top.

"Oh boy! Cookie cats!"

Steven ran towards it, only to find it empty.

"Huh? There's no cookie cats, hey Sadie?"

"Yeah?"

"There's no cookie cats in the fridge, you guys wouldn't happen to have any in the back?"

"Uh, no sorry we're out."

"Oh, well maybe tomorrow then?"

"Sorry Steven, what I meant was there's no more. And I mean no more."

Steven took a moment to process what Sadie said.

"No more…? You mean…?"

"Yeah, no more cookie cats."

Steven said nothing as he stood there in silent. Ace was worried as he spoke to the boy.

"Steven? You alright? Come on kid talk to me?"

"…"

"Steven?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Stevens' scream made everyone in the room cover their ear, his scream was pretty loud.

"This can't be happening! This has to be a dream!" Said Steven as he stopped screaming, and ran towards Lars who was about to carry a box he picked from the back of the store, and hugged him. "Lars! Lars! Please tell me I'm dreaming!"

"Get off me Steven, I'm stocking here!" said Lars as he squirmed off of Steven from him.

Sadie, feeling sorry for him, apologized as she couldn't do anything but comfort him.

"I'm sorry Steven, I guess they stopped making them."

"Stopped making them!? Why would they stop making cookie cats!? They're the only most scrumptious and most delicious ice cream sandwich ever made! Don't they have laws for this!?"

"Sorry Steven," said Ace. "I know how you feel. When I was your age, I ate the most delicious cereal ever made. It was so good that it left small cuts in our mouths. It was painful, but worth every bite."

"*Sniff* Really?"

"Yeah…Listen Steven, it's time to move on. Let it go. It may be gone, but it will forever be within your memories."

"But I don't want it do me in my memories! I want it in my mouth!"

"*Sigh* Tough luck Steven, nobody ever buys them anymore." Said Lars as he began to stock. "I guess they couldn't compete with lion lickers."

Ace and Steven turned to another fridge and saw the ice cream Lars mentioned.

"Aw, not lion lickers!" Said Steven as he walked towards the fridge. "Nobody likes them, and they don't even look like lions! Kids these days I'll tell you what…"

"Heh, that's exactly what I said when I spoke to kids about the things I had done and owned before they were born.*sigh* Good times…" said Ace as he remembered the days in his youth.

"Well if you miss your ice cream so much, why don't you make more with your magic belly button? Hahaha!" laughed Lars as he walked away.

"That's not how it works Lars! Right…?"

("Magic belly button?") Thought Ace as he wondered what Lars meant by that.

His question was answered when Steven lifted his shirt to reveal a gem onto his belly button!

("What the!? He has a jewel on his belly button!? I thought Lars was joking! Just what is this kid!?")

Steven then walked towards the cookie cat fridge and said.

"Oh sweet cookie cats, with your crunchy cookie outside…your icy creamy insides…You shall be missed…you're too good for this world."

Steven suddenly kissed the fridge, making the others in the room grossed.

"Uh, Steven?" said Sadie. "Do you want to take the freezer with you?"

Steven nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Well go ahead, we were planning to throw it away. But before you do, you need to pay for the donuts."

"I got it." Said Ace as he paid the teen the money, and with that they left the store as Steven carried the cookie cat fridge.

As they walked back to the house, Ace spoke to Steven about his 'magic belly button'.

"Hey Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"Lars mentioned about you're…um, 'magic belly button?"

"Magic belly button? Oh! You mean my gem!"

"Gem?"

"Yeah! My gem! It's not just me that has one, Garnet, Amethyst and, Pearl have gems too!"

"They do?"

"Yup, that's how they summoned their weapons! Garnet has gems on her hands, Amethyst has one on her chest, and Pearl has hers' on her forehead."

"Really? I never noticed. How about you? Can you summon yours?"

Steven lowered his head.

"*Sigh* No…I haven't. But I'm still working on it."

Ace smiled as he rubbed Stevens head.

"I'm sure you will, anyway tell me more about these gems you and the others have."

"Sure! I don't know much, but I'll tell you what I know."

"Every little thing helps."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Steven and Ace walked towards the house and discussed about these 'gems', the titan learned some interesting things from the boy. It wasn't much, but eventually he and the others will gain more information. After a while of walking, they made to the house and entered inside. Steven spoke to tell the horrible news about his ice cream.

"Hey guys! You believe-"

*Hiss*

*AAAAAAH!"

"Steven!?" shouted Ace as he saw a weird insect creature tackled Steven down as he tried to eat the boy. He quickly kicked the creature away, and landed a few feet away from them.

The creature stood up to attack, but it was grabbed by familiar whip and was pulled away.

"Hey Steven, hey Ace! I see you brought the donuts?"

"Amethyst?" said Steven as he looked around and saw Garnet and Pearl, including Boss and Scout attacking the creatures.

"Ace!" Shouted Boss as she was busy firing at the creatures. "Armor up and help us with these thing!"

"Got it! Ghost!"

"Understood!"

With a flash Ace was covered in a bright light and was covered in his armor.

"I need a weapon!"

"I got just the thing!" said Ghost as he summoned a shotgun in front of Ace.

The titan grabbed the weapon and pumped it.

"Now were talking!"

One of the creatures noticed Ace and jumped towards him.

*Screech*

*Boom*

*Click clack*

"Aw yeah! Take that!"

Ace ran towards the fight, as Steven saw the chaos in his home.

Pearl sliced and kicked the creatures, Garnet punched and tore them apart, Boss used her powers to push and filled them with bullets, Scout also sliced and burned them with this flaming revolver, and Ace punched and shot gunned blasted the rest.

Seeing this amazed the boy.

"Awesome! What are these things?"

"Sorry Steven," said Pearl as she picked up one of the creatures. "We'll get these centipeetles' out of your room. We think they were trying to get into the temple."

"Aw, you don't have to get rid of them, they're really cool!"

Suddenly the 'centipeetle' spit onto the floor and it melted into a hole.

"Yeah, not a very good idea." Said Scout as he continued to attack the creatures

"Um, you guys?" Said Amethyst from another part of the house. "These things don't have gems!"

"Gems?" said Boss.

"I'll tell you later." Replied Ace.

"That means there must be a mother nearby." Said Garnet as she punched a random centipeetle as it tried to attack her.

"We should probably find it before somebody gets hurt." Said Pearl.

Hearing this caused Steven to get excited.

"Oh! Oh! Can I go? Can I? Can I?"

"Steven, until you learn to control the powers in your gem we'll take care of protecting humanity. Ok?" replied Pearl as she snapped the centipeetles' neck she carried in he arms.

Steven lowered his head in disappointment.

"Aw, man…"

*Screech*

"Huh?"

Steven looked up and saw a centipeetle looked into his fridge

"Hey! Get out of there!"

The creature heard Stevens voice and ran away as the boy ran towards the fridge.

"Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Steven looked in to the fridge saw it almost empty as the creature escaped and took most of the food, but met its end when it ran into Garnet and was punched it. "Aw, it got into every thing! Not Cool!"

As he looked in the fridge he saw something familiar.

It was cookie cat wrappers!

"No way…It can't be! Where…Where did you get these?" said Steven as he reached for one of the wrappers. "I thought they stopped making them!"

"Well, that too." Said Pearl as she closed the fridge. "And since their your favorite-"

"We went out and stole a bunch!" interrupted Amethyst.

"Grrr! I Went back and paid for them." Said Pearl.

"The whole thing was my idea." Said Garnet.

"It was everyone's idea." Said Amethyst.

"Not really."

"*Sigh* All that matters is that Steven is happy.

As they discussed how Garnet and the others got the ice cream, Boss and the others discussed what happened.

"And that's how it happened, they just crawled out of nowhere." Said Boss.

"What ever they are, they're gone. At least for now." Said Scout.

"Good thing I came back to help out." Said Ace. "Anyway, Steven and I bought donuts. You guys want some?"

Boss and Scout shrugged and took some donuts from the bag and ate them.

"Did you hear what Amethyst said about those 'centipeetles' not having gems? What did they mean by that?" Said Boss.

"Ace sounded like he had some information about that." Said Scout.

"I do, I managed to get it form the kid. Nicely of course."

Hearing that made Boss cross her arms as she felt annoyed about last nights accident.

Ace continued to speak.

"Steven didn't give me much, but its something. The kid told me that Garnet and the others have gems on them, that's how they were able to summon their weapons. He has one too, but he hasn't able to summon his yet."

"Gems? As in jewelry?" said Boss.

"So its artifacts that give them their powers." Said Scout.

"Wrong," said Ace. "It's a part of them."

"Huh?"

"You heard me; they were born with those gems. At least I think so, that's how Steven gained his."

"Where are they located?" said Boss.

"Garnet has two on her palms, Amethyst on her chest, Pearl on her forehead, and Steven on his belly button."

"Is that right? The archives never mention humans with 'gems' attached to them during the pre-golden age."

"I don't think they're human." Said Ghost as he appeared near the team.

"What do you mean?" said Scout "They look human to me."

"Perhaps, but if these 'gems' can summon weapons, I'm sure that's not all they can do."

"Like what?" said Ace.

"The possibilities of those gems could give them super natural abilities to the user such as doubling their strength, healing, speed, or other powers beyond our imagination."

Boss took a moment to think and said.

"We'll keep an eye on them, not as hostiles, but as allies. If we gain their trust, I'm sure we can learn something from them."

"And learn how those gems work." Said Scout.

"Exactly."

"Well, we got Steven's trust. Its time we gain the others." Said Ace.

"Right. Come on, let's get back to the Garnet and the others."

As the team turned around, the three guardians saw a bright pink light from Steven's stomach! It was from his gem!

"Wha! My gem!" Shouted Steven.

"Quick! Try and summon your weapon!" Said Amethyst.

"I don't know how!"

The pink light from Stevens' gem started to fade.

"Ah! Its fading! How do I make it come back!?"

"Calm down, Steven. Breath, don't force it." said Pearl as Steven was panicking.

"Yeah, and try not to poop yourself either." Said Amethyst. 

"Please, don't." said Garnet.

Suddenly, the light disappeared. Causing the others to sigh.

"Aw, I was really close that time!" Said Steven as he put up his ice cream he bitten and carried the entire time. "Can one of you just explain how to summon a weapon?"

"Yes, can you explain?" said Boss as she and the others walked towards the four. "It would be nice to learn how you three use your gems and a bit of yourselves. That's if you allow it, in exchange, we will tell you about you ourselves and our home."

Garnet took a moment to think as she heard boss's words about learning their heritage, she would then learn about theirs as well. It was a good deal, and perhaps learn their weaknesses if they would ever turn against them.

"Very well, we just need one of us to explain. I would, but I have other plans to attend."

"Oh! I'll go first!" said Pearl. "Follow me, I know a perfect place to teach you and Steven."

Steven and fireteam shield followed Pearl and found themselves underneath a tree with pink pedals.

Pearl started to begin the lesson.

"Pay attention to these pedals Steven, as well as you fireteam shield. The pedal's dance seem improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based the physical properties of this plant. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gem and perform your own dance!"

Pearl then summoned her spear, twirled it, and place stood it on the ground. 

"Like so." She finished.

As Pearl explained, Boss and the others had their thoughts on the lesson.

"Interesting, however I think differently when I summon my powers." Said Boss.

"I have no idea what's she's saying." Said Scout. "I may be a machine, but I do not understand magic and science mixed together."

"Pfff, hippie." Said Ace.

Steven said nothing as he tried to make sense of what Pearl said.

Later, Steven and the others when to the big donut for a quick bite. Boss and Scout felt uncomfortable being public, but Steven managed to convince them to come along. As they made it the store, they saw Amethyst eating a donut near the store. They explained what Pearl told them in their lesson. 

"So Pearl told you guys about the pedal thing?"

"Yeah," said Steven. "I need to practice really hard so I can dance like a tree. At least I think so."

"Listen Steven, all that practice stuff is no fun."

"True," said Ace. "but practice makes perfect. Trust me, I've learned the hard way."

"Heh, isn't that the truth." Said Scout. "Before we Ace was the guardian you see now, he always got himself err…'hurt'."

"Hahaha! Wow! Wish I was there to see it." Said Amethyst. "Anyway Steven, whenever I need to summon my weapon it just happens!"

Amethyst summoned her whip and sliced a nearby dumpster in half.

"See? Didn't even try at all!"

"Hmm…wish I was able to do that when I became guardian. But it didn't." Said Boss.

"I can almost relate to what Amethyst said," said Scout. "however I need to whenever I need to summon my powers I just focus on what type I need to use."

"Same here." Said Ace.

"I detect movement nearby! Quick run!" said Ghost.

Steven and the other ran from the store as Lars came out and saw what happed to the dumpster.

"GAH! AGAIN!?"

After running from the store, Steven spotted Garnet next the light house. He decided to walk towards her along with fireteam shield, and asked Garnet for advice.

"So I'm suppose to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?" said Steven.

"Yes." Replied Garnet.

"What kind of advice is that?" Said Ace.

"That doesn't make sense." Said Scout.

"Actually it does." Said Boss.

"Eh!?"

Garnet continued to speak her advice.

"Or, you can link your mind with the energy in all existing matter. Channeling the collective power of the universe through your gem! Which results in…"

*Flash*

Garnet summoned her gauntlets at an instant.

"At least that's my way of doing it."

Silence filled the area besides the wind blowing around.

"That's exactly how I summon my powers!" said Boss.

Later that day, Steven and the others were in the house. Discussing how to summon Steven's weapon.

"I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed."

"How are you going to do that?" Asked Boss."

"Hmmm…Well, Garnet and Amethyst were here." Said Steven as he pointed the kitchen's counter "and Pearl was next to the fridge."

Steven then explained more what happened.

"Hmmm…Amethyst , your arms were crossed."

"Ok?"

"Pearl, your foot pointed this way."

"Uh, I don't think it works this way Steven."

"And Garnet."

Garnet stood still and said nothing.

"Um…yeah, stay there."

"What about us?" said Scout."

"You three weren't close by, so I guess your ok."

Steven then ran towards the fridge and pulled out the same cookie cat ice cream he ate.

"And then I took a bit of this cookie cat. Oh wait! I sang the song first!"

"Uh, He's a frozen treat, all new taste. Interstellar war and now available everywhere!"

"…"

"Aw…it was funnier last time! *Sigh* Maybe I'm not a crystal gem…'

"Don't be silly Steven, of couse you are" Said Pearl.

"Yeah, your fun to have around." Said Amethyst. "Even if your gem is useless."

"Amethyst!"

"Er…I mean, your one of us Steven! We're not the crystal gem without you!"

Garnet nodded in agreement.

"That's right!" said Boss. "Plus, if it weren't for you me and my team wouldn't be here if we fought your friends."

Steven smiled at their response.

"Yeah…your right! Even if I don't have powers, I still got…cookie cat!"

Ace hanged his head low.

"*sigh* for a second there, I thought he was going to give an emotional speech."

"So did I." Said Ghost. "But I guess we all can't be beggars."

Steven took a bite of the ice cream as he enjoyed the delicious flavor as he closed his eyes.

Hmmm…So Good!"

Suddenly, a familiar glow appeared onto Stevens' stomach. And from it, formed a shape that was very familiar and surprising to Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. As for the guardians, it was a surprise too.

Stevens' weapon, was a shield.

"Steven…It's a shield!" said Pearl.

"Huh?" Steven opened his eyes and saw what was happening. "Whoa! What! I get a shield as a weapon! Awwww yeah!"

Steven suddenly jumped that shot his shield and bounced everywhere in the house! Lucky it didn't hit anyone, until it crashed into Steven's TV.

This caused Amethyst to laugh and Pearl to face palm.

"Everyone alright!?" said Boss.

"Yeah, I think we're ok." Said Scout

"Well…that was something." Said Ace.

"Indeed." Said Ghost.

Steven looked at his ice cream and said,

"I…I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!"

Pearl picked up the cookie cat wrapper said.

"What's in these things?"

Ghost floated next to Pearl and scanned the wrapper.

"Hmm…10 percent fat, 5 percent cholesterol, 3 percent sodium, 6 percent potassium, and 100 calories. Oooooh, sounds like it could've been popular with the women who are on a diet."

Suddenly the house started to rumble, everyone looked out at the window and saw familiar figures crawling onto the house.

"What was that?" Asked Steven.

"I bet I know." Said Boss. "We have to move, now!"

Garnet, Boss and the others ran outside and saw what was causing the rumble.

It was a giant centipeetle!"

"What the heck is that!?" Shouted Ace."

"It's the mother!" Said Garnet as she jumped towards the mother.

Amethyst and Pearl looked at Steven and said.

"Stay in the House Steven!"

With said, both went after the mother.

"Listen to her kid," said Boss. "you'll be safe. Team! Time to move out!"

"Roger!"

Fireteam shield took out their weapons, and joined the fight.

Garnet began the attack by kicking the mother in the face, it wasn't very effective the mother then chased Garnet as she ran from the monster into the beach. Amethyst and Pearl landed next to their leader. The mother spat acid onto the ground, the gems jumped out of the way. the large centipeetle looked to see if finished them off, it didn't. It turned around to see its prey hiding behind a palmed shaped stone, again it spat out acid onto the stone. Making it melt.

Noticing the danger, Amethyst said.

"We could use Stevens' shield right about now!"

"How about a bubble shield?"

The gems turned to see Ace running towards them and summoned a bubble shield around them as the acid poured down. Then Boss and Scout came out from behind and fired their weapons at the large centipeetle.

"What are you doing!?" said Garnet. "This is our fight!"

"We can handle this!" said Pearl.

"Oh yeah you three are doing a great job!" said Ace. "And by the way, you're welcome!"

"You three can't do this alone, if we're going to stop this thing we need to do this as a team!" Said Boss as he continued to fire at the

Centipeetle mother.

"She's right!" Said Scout. "We need to set aside our differences and fight this thing before innocent lives are in danger!"

Acid then rained down towards Boss and Scout as they jumped away from the attack and ran inside the bubble shield.

"Garnet, listen." Said Boss. "How you deal with these things, we can handle them as well. Me and my team have dealt with more dangerous enemies that this! Let us help!"

"The choice is yours." Said Ace.

Garnet said nothing as she wondered what would 'she' do.

"Garnet," Said Pearl. "Your not letting them help us are you?"

"What are you talking about Pearl!?" Shouted Amethyst. "They just saved us from this thing! And not only that, Ace saved Steven from us last night!"

"I know! But I'm not going to let some strangers from the future to help us! And we just met them!"

"Pearl are you nuts!? We've seen what they can do! They can help!"

"Absolutely-"

"Very well." Said Garnet.

"What!?"

"Boss, on behalf of my team, we'll let you prove yourselves to see if your worthy if you can help us."

Boss smiled at Garnets request.

"Oh you bet we are worthy. Team!"

"Boss?" said Scout and Ace.

"Its time to prove ourselves that we can kick this centipeetle back to where it came from! Ready?!"

"Ready!"

"Alright, Fireteam shield, attack!"

The three guardians ran out of the bubble and charged towards the creature.

Pearl shouted at Garnet.

"Garnet are you out of your mind! We can't-"

"Pearl! I know I've done was risky, and perhaps not wise. But I have a feeling that these three can help us along the way, despite where they come from."

"But-"

"Trust me, it's what Rose would do."

Hearing that name silenced Pearl.

"Garnet…"

"Give them a chance."

As this was going on, fireteam shield opened fired on the mother. But they knew bullets wasn't going to be enough.

"Boss, our weapons aren't doing a thing!" said Scout.

"Then its time we do this the old way, team, lets show what were made of."

The guardians holstered their weapons and powered themselves up.

Boss glowed in a purple aura, Scout summoned his flaming revolver, and Ace covered his arms in electricity.

"Fireteam shield, attack!

Ace jumped towards the mother smashed his fists onto the ground causing a wave of electricity towards the mother and stunned it. He then jumped once more and punched it in the face, the large centipeetle then spat acid towards the titan, but Ace pulled up a bubble shield. Next thing the mother knew explosive shots were fired by Scout as they did some damage to the creature. Suddenly a pack of centipeetles' attacked the hunter to protect their mother. Scout then brought out his knife and sliced the creatures into pieces. As the mother was about to attack, a group of purple blasts came from Boss as she ran around the centipeetle and fired energy blasts again and again.

Seeing their abilities in the field amazed the three gems as the guardians did well against the centipeetle mother, however they knew it wouldn't be enough.

Fireteam Shield ceased their attacks as they regrouped and wondered how tough is this thing?

"Damn…this bastard just won't stop!" said Ace.

"We've thrown everything we had on this thing, Boss?" said Scout.

"Looks like we need back up."

"Hey! Leave them alone!"

The mother turned around to see another prey to attack, as for the others it was something worse.

It was Steven!

"STEVEN NO!" Shouted Everyone.

"Cookie cat crystal combo powers activate!"

Steven grabbed a cookie cat ice cream from the cookie cat fridge he placed next to him and ate it, hoping to summon his weapon to help everyone. The mother centipeetle slowly crawled towards Steven as he continued to eat the ice cream. But nothing happened as he kept eating. As the mother got close, Steven ran away far as he could.

"We need to save Steven!" shouted Pearl.

"But how?" said Amethyst.

"Perhaps we can help?"

The gems turned to see Boss and Scout next to them.

"What the!? How did you-"

"Its called teleporting, Scout and I can do it."

"How is that going to help us?" said Pearl.

"Use your head."

"Wha!?"

"I get it." Said Garnet. "Your going to teleport us close to the mother, that way we can save Steven."

"Exactly." Said Boss. "Quick grab on to me and Scout, hold still."

"But what about Ace?" said Amethyst.

"He's helping Steven getting out of here."

As Steven was far from the mother, he grabbed more cookie cat ice cream and prepare himself to it them.

"Good bye my friends…*Munch*Munch*"

Steven waited for his powers to activate this time, but once more nothing happened!

"Why isn't it working!?"

*Grrrr*

Steven looked up and saw the mother in front of him and spat acid towards him.

Suddenly, Steven was pushed away from the attack! The boy turned and saw his savior.

It was Ace.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"*Gasp* ACE!"

The titan didn't have enough time to move or put up a bubble shield as he was covered in acid and slowly melting, making the ultimate sacrifice to save Steven.

"Kid…"

"ACE!"

"Don't get near me! *Huff*Huff* Just run…"

"Ace, I'm sorry…if only I my powers worked I would've saved us both!"

"Hehehe…Grrr! Isn't it obvious? Your powers don't work just by eating ice cream…its worked by something else…"

"What is it!?"

Ace was running out of time, this was it…

"Heh, I don't know…only you can figure that part out…see ya…

With that last word, Ace melted completely.

"Ace...NOOOOOO!"

"NOW!"

The gems and the two remaining guardians teleported behind the centipeetle mother and attacked!

Garnet fired her gauntlets, Amethyst a couple of bombs she borrowed from Boss, Pearl fired a charged shot, Boss fired her nova bomb, and Scout fired his flaming revolver.

With the combined fire power, it connected towards the centipeetle mother and was completely destroyed. Leaving nothing but a large green gem on the ground. Which was picked up by Garnet, bubbled it, and made it disappear.

Everyone looked at Steven as he saw a puddle of acid, that use to be Ace.

Garnet, Boss and the other stood next to Steven and comforted the boy.

"Steven…I'm sorry." Said Pearl.

"This is my fault…*Sob* if I wasn't too busy on figuring out how to activate my powers…*Sob* Ace would still be here with us…"

"Steven…"

Garnet looked at Boss and said.

"I'm sorry for your loss, we've never met him that long, but I'm sure he was a good person."

Boss said nothing as she walked towards Ace's 'corpse' and said.

"Ace…get up. Now it not the time rest."

Boss raised her hand over the puddle and a ball of light appeared from the acid and it gave form.

From it was a familiar figure.

"*Yawn* Well a good afternoon to you too boss."

"Ace!" Shouted Steven as he hugged the man.

"Oof! Heh, missed me kid? I was only dead for a few minutes."

"Ace, I can't believe it. You're alive!"

Ace placed his hand on Stevens's hair and ruffled it.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

Later that day, Steven buried the last remaining cookie cat wrappers and said.

"Fare well sweet cookie cats… I'll always remember the time we spent together. *sniff*"

"Um, are you crying?" said Amethyst.

"Only a little!"

"Well I guess your powers don't come from ice cream."

"Yeah, Ace told me that."

"Of course they don't come from ice cream." Said Pearl. "Don't worry Steven, I'm sure someday you'll figure out a way to activate your gem."

"Yes," said Garnet. "In your own Steveny way."

"That's right." Said Boss. "And we'll be there every step of the way to help you reach your full potential."

Steven smiled.

"Thanks guys, I-"

*Grumble*"

"Oooooh…"

"You ok?" said Ace."

"Yeah…I just ate a bit too much cookie cats."

"We might want to move back." Said Scout.

"No, I'm ok guys really. I just need to-*Bleeeech*

"Woaaaaaah!" shouted Everyone as he took a few steps back.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been a week since the incident and victory against the Centipeetle mother, as well as living in this 'timeline' with Steven and the crystal gems. Fireteam shield adjusted to their new home as they did their best to live amongst the people in beach city, with Steven's guidance of course. Ace had no problem roaming around the town and enjoying the sights as he did the things he used to do. Such as swimming in the ocean, riding the rides in the board walk, eating junk food, and sleeping in late. Boss managed to pass as Amethyst's 'sister' when she first walked around the town; it was very awkward at first, but eventually she felt comfortable enough to fit in. Scout's adventure in the town was very strange as he tired to blend in since he was a machine; he wore clothes head to toe to cover his 'identity'. He wore a baseball cap, a pair of sunglasses, a trench coat, a pair of gloves, pants, boots, and a scarf to hide most of his face. People thought of him weird to have that much clothing on since it is the middle of summer, surprisingly everyone accepted him since he wasn't the only one who was strange and mysterious due to a young boy wearing a sailor shirt and acting 'innocent'. The guardians lived in peace at last as they enjoyed their new home until a solution to head back to their real home is found.

But what they don't know is that a new threat was upon them…

Beach city, board walk, afternoon.

"Hey Fryman! Give us the bits!" Shouted Steven as he, Ace, and Amethyst ran towards the store that sold no other than fires.

"Steven, we're closed!" said Fryman.

"Aw what!"

"Give us the bits!" said Amethyst as she began to slammed her fist on the counter over and over. "The bits! The bits!"

Steven joined Amethyst to bang his fists on the counter as well.

"You might as well give them the bits Fryman, they wont stop you know." Ace Warned.

"Ok, ok! Take it easy on the counter will ya?" said Fryman as he walked towards the grill to give the trio the bits.

"Yes!" said Steven and Amethyst as they high five each other.

"I can give you actual fires if you want." Said Fryman as he bagged the bits.

"Just the bits please!" Said Steven as he was handed the bits.

As they got what they came for, Steven and Amethyst ran back home while Ace stayed behind to pay for the bits.

"Thanks for the bits Fryman, I know it's not on the menu but it's the least I can do to be good costumer."

"Thanks Ace, I appreciate you're concern."

"Well you got a family to look after, and a business to run."

"Ha! I hear that. Anyway I gotta close place, don't what the miss's to wonder why I'm late for dinner."

"I understand, see ya!"

Ace turned around and headed home, until he saw a weird object in the sky.

"What the…is that…an eye ball!?"

"Ace!" said Ghost as he appeared next to him. "We got an emergency!"

"Is it related to that giant eye ball?"

"Yes."

"Of course, it's pretty obvious isn't it?"

"Well, it is huge."

"That it is, come on!"

Ace and Ghost ran/floated towards the house and managed to catch up with Steven to see the others having a discussion.

"This is bad." Said Garnet with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Look at the size of it!" said Pearl as she looked through a telescope. "I had no idea these things were so big!"

"Scout? Can you confirm it's big?" Said Boss.

"It's true, that thing is enormous." Said Scout as he looked at the object though a sniper rifle.

"Garnet! Pearl!"

"Boss! Scout!"

Hearing their names, everyone turned around to see Steven, Ace, Ghost, and Amethyst running towards them.

"We saw it! Not to mention while some of us are trying protecting humanity! Where were you!?" said Pearl as she was upset with Amethyst not being here to help.

"Eating fry bits." Said Amethyst.

"And I paid for them." Said Ace." Also I got your message Boss, what do we have on that thing?"

Before Boss could explain, Steven spoke.

"Can I see?"

"Sure, go ahead." Said Scout as he gave Steven his Sniper rifle.

"SCOUT!" Shouted Pearl and Boss."

"What?" said Scout as he wondered what was the big deal. Until he realized what he was about to do. "Oh...Uh, how about you take a look at it through the telescope instead?"

"Ok." Said Steven as he walked towards the telescope and looked at the eyeball closer. "Woah…it's a giant eye ball! Awesome!"

"No not awesome! It's a red eye!" Said Pearl.

"A red eye?! It's going to infect us all!"

"That's pink eye Steven." Said Garnet.

"A red eye?" said Boss. "Something tells me it's not from around here, mind telling us what it does?"

"It's going to crash into beach city and crush us along with a bunch of oblivious and innocent people! We have to stop it!" said Pearl

"What are we going to do?" said Steven.

"The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a light cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz."

("Rose Quartz? Who is that?") Thought Boss.

"My mom?" said Steven.

"Huh!?" Said Fireteam shield.

"*Ugh* If Rose were here this would be so easy!" said Amethyst.

"I know, and she's not." said Pearl. "And the cannon is missing, we have to find another solution."

Boss wanted to know more about this Rose person, but when they mention that she's not here, she knew what they meant. She decided to let it slide for the moment, and thought of something that could help destroy the red eye.

"Perhaps the gjallarhorn could destroy the red eye?" said Boss

Hearing the word 'gjallarhorn' caught he attention of the others.

"Gjallarhorn? What's that?" Asked Pearl.

"The gjallarhorn?! Boss are you sure?" said Scout.

"You know I'm sure."

"Gjallarhorn?! Oh man I haven't seen that thing in action in a long time!" said Ace.

"Excuse me!" Shouted Pearl. "Can some one explain what is a gjallarhorn!?"

"I can explain!" said Ghost. "The gjallarhorn is a rare and an extremely powerful rocket launcher. One hit from its rocket can pack quite a punch if you were facing the end of its barrel! It's one of the reasons a few were made and was nearly banned back home."

"If is rare where did you find it?" said Amethyst.

"We bought it from a guy named named Xur. He seemed like a nice guy." Said Ace.

"Uh huh…well if it's that powerful can you use it to stop the red eye?" said Pearl.

"It's worth a shot, Ghost?"

"Yes Boss?"

"Bring up the gjallarhorn, its time to cause some damage."

"Understood."

Ghost's eye glowed and a bright object appeared before him, it took the shape of a rocket launcher and it landed in the Boss's hands.

"Gems, Steven. Behold, the gjallarhorn!"

"Woah…" said Steven and Amethyst as they looked with awe, while Pearl and Garnet looked at the weapon with interest.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" Said Scout. "The gjallarhorn here a mean one. You treat her right, and she'll get things done."

"Alright, time to fire this red eye to bits! Everybody stand back!" said Boss as she prepared to fire.

Everyone took a few steps back as they watched Boss getting ready.

"Here we go. Three…two…one…FIRING!"

*Boom*

As the gjallarhorn fired, the rocket launched at high speed towards the red eye and in seconds it made contact. The rocket caused a huge explosion, making a large smoke surrounding the affecting area. Everyone waited for results in hopes it worked. As the smoke cleared, the red eye was still heading towards beach city.

"Damn!" said Boss.

"It didn't work." Said Scout.

"Well, there goes that idea." Said Ace.

"Say…if the cannon belonged to my mom, I bet my dad knows where it is! He can help us save the day! Huh? Huh?"

Everyone went silent when Steven mentioned his father, Fireteam shield wondered why would Steven's dad have the cannon in the first place? The gems however, had quite a history with that man.

"Greg is, er…nice." Said Pearl as felt uncomfortable mentioning him. "But I doubt that Rose would entrust someone like him with such a powerful weapon."

"Why wouldn't she?" said Scout with curiosity. "I mean if he's Stevens's father, I'm sure he would be trust worthy to keep it safe."

"Plus what do you have against this guy? I mean how bad can he be?" Said Ace."

"Steven's dad owns a car wash and lives in his van, that's how much of a mess he is." Said Amethyst.

"Amethyst!" Shouted Pearl.

"What? We were thinking it right? Plus even if she did leave it with him he probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped it in the ocean by now."

"True…" said Garnet as she agreed.

"Hmm…good point." Said Ace."

"What! No way!" said Steven. "I'm sure he's just keeping it safe, I'll go ask him!"

Before Steven could leave Garnet spoke.

"We can handle this Steven, with or without the light cannon. Ready Amethyst?"

"You know it G!"

Garnet grabbed Amethyst, jumped into the air, spun a few times and threw her straight into the red eye. Everyone looked as Amethyst flew towards the object and crashed into it, only to hit it with barely any effect and land into the ocean.

Seeing this caused the others to wince as she failed to stop the red eye.

"Uh…I'm gonna go." said Steven as he left."

"Ok, good luck." Said Pearl as she kept focus in the red eye and wondered what to do now.

"Should we follow him?" said Scout. "I mean, he could use some help."

"We might as well, there's nothing much we can do right now." Said Boss.

Later that day, Steven and Fireteam shield made it to Steven's father's car wash and saw the van the gems talked about. Steven knocked on the door of the van and called his father out."

"Dad it's me! Dad! Are you in there? Dad! Wake up! We have to save the world!"

As Steven called out his father, Boss and the others were talking amongst themselves on wondering how are they going to find the light cannon.

"Amethyst was right, Steven's father is mess." Said Boss as she looked around the area.

"I wonder how he ended up in a place like this?" Said Scout.

"Does it matter?" Said Ace angrily. "If Steven's dad is a mess, all we have to do is convince him that we to find the cannon and stop that red eye from destroying the city."

Boss and Scout wondered what made Ace upset about discussing Steven's father.

"Ace, what's wrong?" said Boss.

Ace said nothing as Steven continued to call out is dad. With one final yell, the van's door opened. Revealing a man armed with a waffle iron.

"Who's there!? I have a waffle iron!"

"Dad it's me!"

Greg turned around and saw his son on top of his van.

"Steven?"

Steven climbed down the van and hugged his father, which he returned the hug.

"Steven! Good to see you, haven't seen you in a while. I almost waffled your face! What are you doing up so late?"

"What do you mean? The sun just went down an hour ago."

"Oh, uh…heh, it was a slow day at the car wash." Said Greg as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Greg turned around and saw three figures behind him.

"Uh, Steven? Who are they?"

"Huh?"

Steven lloked behind his father and noticed Boss, Ace and Scout.

"Oh! Those are my friends! That's Boss, Ace, and Scout!"

"Friends huh? Well then, I'm glad to see you're making new friends."

"And their good ones too."

"Good to hear, anyway what's up? Just wanted to see your old man and learn some lessons about life?"

"Actually no, we need the light cannon that belong to mom to blow up that eye ball!"

"Eye ball?"

"He means that one that's floating over the ocean." Said Ace as he pointed towards the direction of the red eye.

Greg looked towards the ocean and saw the giant eye, as well as Amethyst flying towards the object and failed to destroy it.

"Wait! Is that a magical thing!? The gems told me not to get involved magic stuff!" said Greg. As he panicked. "Plus, it could be dangerous! Or it could interfere what's left of my hair!"

"But dad, they need mom's cannon! You've gotta know where it is! Like a cave dungeon, a cloud fortress, or clam at the bottom of the ocean!"

"Well I don't know anything about that, but I have an idea where it might be! Follow me."

Moments later after following Greg to the location of the light cannon, they found themselves in front of a storage unit. But to Steven, he had a different view of it.

"Whoa, a magical storage unit!"

"Heh, not exactly. But some would say there's magic inside." Joked Greg as he winked.

Steven said nothing as he didn't understand what that meant, the guardians however knew what he said as they kept it to themselves.

"Its just a shed that I use to keep things that don't fit in the van." Quickly said Greg as he opened the gate. "If its anywhere it'll be here."

Steven and the others observe the storage unit and saw a huge pile of boxes, and other junk that was in there. Steven walked towards it and tried to move the pile boxes to enter, lucky the pile fell apart and made an opening.

"If I'm going in there, im going to need some gear."

"Got you covered Steven." Said Ghost as he appeared next to him and made his 'eye' brighter.

"Hmmm, it's start but I need something to find my way back if I find the cannon."

"I found some rope." Said Greg as he held a pile of rope in his arms.

"Perfect! Quickly put it on him and find that cannon! We're running out of time." Said Boss.

"We're counting on you Steven." Said Scout.

"Be careful in there." Said Ace."

"And Good luck." Said Greg.

With that said, Steven and Ghost entered the unit and searched for the light cannon.

As both entered they saw what was in the unit, it was full of junk. To Steven, it was a place to be full of fun, like adventuring. As for Ghost, it was a place of discovery. Seeing this much pre-golden age items made the being of light wanting to scan everything!

"Cool…it's like a dad museum!" said Steven

"Museum? I call it loot! Look at all this! If other guardians brought these back home, our researchers would have a field day!"

"Is that so? Well scan much as you can Ghost, in the mean time lets find that light cannon."

"Will do!"

Steven and Ghost then walked further deeper into the unit and searched for the weapon.

Meanwhile, Greg and fireteam shield waited for Steven to return. As they did, Greg started a conversation.

"So, you guys come form the future?"

"Eh?! Where did you get that idea!?" said Boss in surprise.

"Well, a floating ball appeared from nowhere, you look alien, and that guy is wearing clothes head to toe. As for Ace, well no offense but I bet he's from the future as well."

"And this doesn't freak you out? Oh! And none taken on the part where I'm from the future." Said Ace.

"Well, it did for a moment. But when you hang out with the gems long enough, you'll get use to the weird things you see."

"I bet we've seen weird things than the creatures they fought before we met them." Said Scout.

"Really? How weird?" Curiously said Greg. 

"Well, its along story so I'll try to make this short." Said Boss as she prepared to talk about her team's adventures.

Back in the unit, Steven and Ghost searched for the cannon. But so far no luck, however they did saw some cool things such as golf clubs, a bongo drum, a t-shirt cannon and other amazing things. As they searched, this gave Ghost a chance to scan much of the things he could to bring back home. It was really a loot place! Ghost looked like he was having much fun discovering like Steven.

As they looked around, Steven found a box full of his father's things.

"Hey dad! I found a box of copy's of you old CD!"

"Really? Aw man, I couldn't give those thing away." Replied Greg. "You know before I ran the car wash I was a one man band group traveling the whole country!"

"Haha, I know dad." Said Steven.

"Yeah, when I came to play a concert here in beach city no one showed up except-"

"An alligator!"

"Haha, no It was your mother."

"Heh, I know!"

"*Sigh* We're always together after that, until she gave up to give up her physical form to bring you into the world. I don't know what a magical lady like her every saw in a plain old guy like me."

"Mr. Universe, I'm sorry…" Apologized Boss as she heard what happened to Steven's mother.

"Huh? Oh well, thank you. It happened a long time ago, it was very painful to lose Rose like that. But she brought Steven into this world, a symbol of our bond and love that couldn't be broken. *sigh* There's not a single day that I miss her."

"She must've been very lovely." Said Ace sadly.

"Yeah…she was."

*Crash*"

"*Gasp* Dad! I broke a photo!"

"It's ok son! If every pork chop weren't perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs."

Suddenly a bright pink light glowed in front of Steven and Ghost.

"Could it be?" said Ghost

"It is! It's the light cannon!" shouted Steven. "Dad! I found it!"

"Really?!" said Greg.

"Yeah! Quick get the van!"

After tying the cannon attached to the tail of the van, Greg managed to pull the light cannon out of the unit. Including his junk.

As they met up Steven said.

"This thing could save the city! We gotta get back to the beach!""

"How?! Its too big for the van!" said Greg.

"I could carry it, but we wouldn't make in time!" said Ace.

"How about this?" said Scout as he brought out a red wagon.

"Uh, yeah. It could." Said Greg.

"Then it'll have to do, we don't have much time! Come on!" said Boss.

Ace easily placed the cannon on the wagon and tied it to the van, however due to the weight it broke the wagon. Knowing it will have to due, Steven and the others went in the van and drove back towards the beach. But thanks to the cannons extra weight, it made the van slow.

"You think the cannon is going to be ok?" Asked Steven.

Greg shrugged his shoulders as he said.

"If every pork chop weren't perfect-"

"We wouldn't have hotdogs!" Finished Steven.

"Uh, guys?" said Ace. "Is it just me? Or is that thing getting closer!?"

Everyone in the van looked at the red eye and saw it was getting closer! Time is running out!

"Can't this thing go any faster!?" Shouted Boss.

"This is faster!" said Greg as he pushed the gas pedal further.

"Uh, don't worry! Come on, lets put on you're CD!" said Steven as he held up one of Greg's CD copies.

"R-Really? Come one you've heard it." Said Greg as he blushed.

"Not us! Come on play it!" Said Ace.

"Ok."

Steven inserted the CD in the radio and the song played.

(Play 'Let me drive my van into your heart' by Greg Universe.) (See what I did there? ^-^) (No? I tried.)

As the song played, Fireteam shield listen and was surprised Greg actually sang and made this.

"Wow Mr. Universe, you sang this?" Said Boss.

"Well yeah, a long time ago."

"I like it!" said Ace.

"It sounds like you've put so much dedication into this music, excellent work." Said Scout.

'Oh uh, t-thank you."

As the van drove, everyone listen and enjoyed the music. As they made it to the beach, Garnet, and Pearl turned to see Greg's van pull over. Amethyst washed up on shore and said.

"Throw me again, I think I'm cracking it!"

She then saw the van and saw a familiar weapon being pulled out.

"Is that…?"

"*Gasp* He really had it." Said Pearl.

"We're saved!" Shouted Amethyst.

Suddenly bits of everything the surrounding area was started to be pulled by the red eyes gravitational pull.

"We have to use it now!" Said Garnet.

Pearl inspected the cannon and found nothing to activate the weapon.

"I don't know how it works, it was Rose's!"

"Dad! How do we use it!" said Steven as he asked his father, only to shrug his shoulders as he knew nothing about it.

"Ghost can you find a away to turn the thing on?!" Shouted Boss.

Ghost scanned the cannon and said.

"There's nothing I can find to activate the cannon! Not even a switch!"

"Wait…Steven! You're gem! You have Rose's gem!" Said Pearl.

"That's it! Your gem has to be the key turn this thing on!" Said Amethyst as she carried Steven and placed him on the cannon. Yet nothing happened. "Gah! Come on!"

"Stop that! It's not working!" Ordered Garnet.

"It's no use! Were out of time!" said Pearl.

"Fine Throw me again!" said Amethyst.

"What's the point!? You can't destroy it!" Shouted Scout.

Suddenly the van started to be pulled, Greg tired to pull it back but it was no use. Steven tired to find away to turn the cannon on.

"Come on! Please work! Activate! Turn on! Please?! Everyone is counting on you! You just can't be useless! I know you can help us!"

"Steven…I'm sorry, we did what we could." Said Ace as he placed his hand on Steven's shoulder.

"But…"

"It's ok Steven! We'll figure out something else! Something even better!" said Greg.

"R-Right…If every pork chop weren't perfect, we wouldn't have hotdogs."

All of a sudden, the cannon glowed and transformed. Making Steven jump off and catching everybody's attention.

"It's working! It's actually working!" Said Pearl.

"By the travelers light, there is hope!" Said Boss.

As the cannon finished it's transformation, it fell on the ground as it began to charge.

Steven ran towards it and tired to pick it up and aim it, but it was too heavy for the boy as he still did his best to raise it.

Suddenly the cannon rose higher than Steven as he turned around and saw Garnet, Boss and the others helping him!

"Steven!" said Pearl.

"We got you're back kid!" Said Ace

"Brace yourselves!" Garnet.

"Here it comes!" said Boss.

With the cannon fully charged, it finally fired! A beam came from the cannon as it turned into a rose, and it took on the shape of a woman flying towards the red eye. As it made contact, the red eye started to crack, and then it exploded. Pieces of the red eye started to fall down towards the town causing some damage to the buildings; luckily none of the debris hit anyone who was outside.

As the pieces stopped falling, Amethyst said.

"Steven, you just saved beach city!"

"Well…most of it." Said Ace.

"Y-Yeah, I did. Sorry about that!" said Steven as he shouted to the people who where coming out of their hiding spots.

"As long as no one was hurt, that's all that matters." Said Boss.

"How did you get it to work?" Asked Pearl.

"I just said the thing that Dad always says."

"That thing about pork grinds?"

"Hot Dogs." Corrected Garnet.

"You know, I may be machine. But I'm feeling some hot dogs."

"Rose…" said Greg as tears formed in his eyes.

As they celebrated their victory, the ocean started to rise. Causing everyone to laugh. Until Greg's van started to get sucked into the water.

"My van!"

"It's ok dad, if every pork chop weren't perfect-"

"I LIVE IN THERE!"

With the red eye destroyed, Fireteam's new home is safe. For now. Just who sent that thing anyway? Where did it come from? And why? All they know is that a new enemy is out there is trying to destroy them for some reason. Soon or later, they will find their answers. One way or another.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been a few days since the Red Eye incident in beach city, fireteam shield and the gems took what's left of the destroyed pieces of the mysterious object to prevent it from being in the wrong hands. Knowing it would be more dangerous to keep the parts, they decided to destroy it further to make sure it won't be able to function again. The guardians were still wondering were did the Red Eye come from; it was obvious it came from space but the question is who send it? They asked the gems about the Red Eye and they said they had no idea where it came from. Something was up for sure; even though they met weeks ago it seems the gems didn't fully trust them. It was understandable, but if they were going to live and work together as a team, then some secrets must be shed…

Beach City, Stevens's front yard.

Steven and fireteam shield were sitting next to the boy's mailbox as they waited for the mailman for a package Steven ordered. To pass the time Steven sang a song to break the silence.

"Hey mister postman bring me a post! Bring me the post that I love the most!"

"You have a nice voice Steven." Said Boss.

"Thanks! I just have a knack for singing when I get the chance or when the time is right. My dad was a one man band so I guess I inherited his love to sing!"

"Sounds about right, I mean you can sing anything that comes into your mind out of the blue!" said Ace.

"And you rhyme it perfectly! Better than the music people hear in the radio." Said Scout.

"You really think so?"

"You sure can." Said Boss.

"Then how about we sing together? That way the postman can come here quickly!"

Fireteam shield hesitated, but agreed to sing with Steven since there was nothing to do right now. After a quick practice, they started to sing.

"Hey mister postman bring me a post! Bring me the post I love the most!"

"Hey not bad you guys!" Said Steven

"Thanks Steven, we couldn't do it with out you." Said Ace.

"Aw shucks, there's no need for that!"

"Hey Steven! Got mail for you!"

"Huh?"

Steven and the others turned to see a mailman carrying a bag over his arm.

"*Gasp* My song came true! Do you have a package for me today Jamie?!"

"Hold on, let me see what I've got here." Said Jamie as he looked for Steven's package. "Did you order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?"

"No."

"Did you order a jury summons for R.J Finkle?"

"That's not me! I'm Steven!"

"Oh right! Right Right! Steven! Here it is! Steven Universe." Said Jamie as he brought out a box from his bag.

As Steven looked at the box his eyes widen.

"Ha! This thing is going to help me save the world!"

"Really? It says here it's from wacky sacks supply company."

"Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl think I shouldn't go on magical adventures because I don't know how to use my gem powers."

Jamie gave it some though as he wondered what Steven said.

"Hmmm…that seems reasonable."

"But there are other ways I can help!"

"With a wacky sack?"

"Exactly!"

"Really? Then you know how can save my world?"

"Sure!"

"Sign here please." Said Jamie as he brought out an electrical signature form.

"Oh, sure!" said Steven as he signed his name.

"Thanks Steven, Barb yells at me if I don't get signatures."

"That's awful."

"Speaking of awful, you don't find this awfully weird that Steven said anything about magical adventures?" said Scout.

"I do, but I don't give it much thought." Said Jaime

"Huh...people in this timeline are so weird."

Suddenly a flash appeared inside Steven's house catching everyone's attention

"*Gasp* Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl are back!" Shouted Steven as he grabbed his package and ran inside the house.

"Wait! Steven! What's a wacky sack?"

Suddenly Ghost appeared.

"A wacky sack is a backpack company that sells food shaped backpacks such as a taco, a hamburger, a hotdog, and other various food items."

Jamie looked at Ghost with a blank look.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh! Now I get what a wacky sack is now! Thanks!" said Jamie.

"Glad I was able to help." Said Ghost.

"Anyway got to go, see ya!"

With that, Jamie walked away from the group and continued on with his work. Giving fireteam shield an odd look.

"Did you see how normally relaxed that guy looked when Ghost appeared?" said Ace.

"I did, I guess he's seen weird things weirder than Ghost." Said Boss.

"Like I said, People in this timeline are so weird." Said Scout.

Steven's house, Steven's living room.

As Steven opened the door he saw Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl covered feathers.

"Huh?"

"Hello Steven." Said Garnet.

"Amethyst! We do not need that! It's not going to fit in the fridge!" Said Pearl.

"Hey come on, I got this!" said Amethyst as she carried a huge egg and shoved it inside the fridge and closed the door." See it fits!"

Unknown to Amethyst, the yoke of the egg oozed out from the door.

"Oh man! We could make a big omelet with that thing!"

"What was that about and omelet?" Said Scout as he and the others walked inside the house.

"We fought a giant bird and Amethyst stole its egg." Said Pearl.

"Really?" Said Boss.

"Yes, but no time to explain. We're only here for a moment, we gotta go back out."

"Aw, what?" Said Steven. "Why?"

Pearl showed Steven and the guardians an object she held in her hand, a statue of a woman holding a diamond.

"We have to place this moon goddess statue on top of the lunar sea spire before midnight. Without it, the whole place will fall apart!"

Pearl gem suddenly glowed and a hologram of a tower surrounded by water appeared before Steven and fireteam shield.

"Oh Steven! You should've seen the spire in its hay day! It was an oasis for gems on earth!"

Pearl then dismissed the hologram and continued.

"It's abandoned now, but we can still save it with this statue!"

"Wah! That's perfect!" said Steven.

"What? Why?"

"Because I can help carry it for you in this!"

Steven opened his package and from it was a backpack, shaped into-

"A hamburger?" said Pearl as she was wondering what can it do?"

"It's a novelty backpack! Shaped like a cheeseburger! Aw I blew it! I was just going to wear it one day and you guys would be like, Aw dang Steven! That looks so cool! But obviously this is important gem business."

"Yes, that is correct. And you should let us take care of it."

Hearing this shocked Steven.

"What! I'm a gem!" said Steven as he lifted his shirt to reveal his gem.

"Yes, you are. But you still got a lot to learn." Said Pearl.

"So let him come with us!" Shouted Amethyst. "It'll be educational."

"Educational? Heh, if only we had field trips exciting like that." Said Ace.

Pearl gave it some though as she wondered if it's a good idea. After a moment of thinking Pearl agreed.

"Alright, you can carry it in your hamburger."

Pearl gave Steven the statue as he looked at it with aw. Steven opened the backpack to place it in.

Only to be distracted by the backpack's interesting pockets.

"Hey check this out! Everything is a pocket! Even the cheese is a pocket! I could fit a lot more stuff in here! Give me a minute, I'll pack extra supplies!"

Steven then ran everywhere to put necessary 'supplies' in his backpack.

As he did that Boss spoke.

"If Steven's going we're going too!"

"What?!" shouted Pearl. "Absolutely not! This is gem business! There is no place for-"

*Click clack*

Pearl was suddenly faced with a pistol in front of her face by Boss.

"Listen here! We risked our lives and time helping you to save this town from destruction! Me and my team are capable of helping you in this mission! We are able to do whatever we want! Meaning we will go rouge and do whatever it takes to get back home! Even it means taking your lives and take Steven under our care! Whether you like, it or not!"

Pearl was shocked that Boss would be able to do and say that.

"Y-You wouldn't-"

Boss pulled the hammer of the pistol.

"I Would."

Garnet place her hand on Pearl's shoulder and said.

"We'll let you come, just make sure you get ready to go."

Boss lowered the pistol and said.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I-"

"It's alright. It does get boring in the house not being able to do anything."

"That's true but I-"

Garnet placed her finger on Boss's lips and said.

"All is forgiven, now get ready."

"R-Right. Come on team."

With that Boss and the others left to prepare themselves. While Pearl and the others talked.

"Garnet are you insane?! You saw what they were about to do!"

"They wanted to join."

"By pointing a weapon in front of my face!"

"They asked nicely before."

"They even threaten to take Steven from us!"

"They wouldn't."

"How would you know?!"

"I know."

"But-"

"Pearl, trust me."

As they talked, Boss and the others discussed their own conversation.

"Geez Boss. Remind me to not piss you off." Said Ace.

"You don't mean that right Boss? I mean, I wouldn't be able do all those things you mentioned."

"I don't, I just wanted us to go with them and at least help. Maybe be able to find a way back home."

Ace and Scout said nothing as they thought about home.

"*Sigh* Listen, lets get ready for this 'mission' we got alright? At least we got something to do. Ghost?"

"Yes Boss?"

"Help Steven with his supplies, make sure he gets the proper kind."

"Understood."

"Ace, Scout, check our ammo and weapons. Make sure they are in working order."

"Right!"

As they got to work, Ghost floated towards Steven as he was finishing packing and asked.

"Hello Steven."

"Hey Ghost, what's up?"

"Need any help?"

"Sure! I'm just looking over on our supplies. What do you think?"

Ghost floated towards the backpack and scanned the items.

"Uh…are these items really necessary for our mission?"

"Sure they are!"

"Really? A bag of bagels, a pair of sweaters, a kite, an inflatable boat, and a stuffed toy?"

"Yup! This stuff is definitely going to help us in our mission! I just know it!"

"Right, I'm sure they will!" (Pearl was right, he still has a lot to learn…)

"Steven! Lets go!" said Pearl as she and the others were at they warp pad ready to go.

"Coming!" said Steven as he grabbed his backpack and ran.

Just as Ghost was about to follow, his sensors went off.

*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*

"Hm? My sensors are going off. But where?"

Ghost quickly looked around and saw an object on the floor.

"What's this? It looks like an artifact!"

"Ghost! Where are you? We need you!" said Boss as she and her team fully suited up and ready to go.

"Be right there! I better take this with me. It might be most of importance." Said Ghost as he picked up the object and made it disappear.

As Ghost made it towards the others, he floated next to the Boss and waited.

"Everybody ready?" said Garnet as the others nodded. "Then let's warp."

Suddenly a bright light appeared below from the warp pad and engulfed everyone and began to teleport everyone to their designated area. As this happened, Fireteam shield were amazed by the technology this device. Who knew teleporting to places this quickly felt this weird! Sure Boss and Scout could teleport, but only in the short distances. After a few moments, they finally made it to the sea spire.

At least what's left of it.

True to Pearl's hologram, the tower was surrounded by falling water. It was an amazing sight, but the tower however, was falling apart!

"Wow! The sea spire!" said Steven.

"This is amazing! I've never seen something this beautiful!" said Boss.

"Not for long, this tower is in bad shape." Said Scout.

"This tower reminds me of the leaning tower of pisa. Never been there but it does." Said Ace.

"Oh no…this wasn't like this a hundred years ago." Said Pearl as she looked at the tower.

"Be careful, I'm sensing structural instability." Warned Garnet.

"Oh yeah, that's never good." Said Steven as he was unaware that where he was standing was about to fall apart.

"Steven!" Shouted Pearl as she saw the ground beneath Steven.

As the ground broke apart, Ace easily saved Steven just in time by grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Whoa! Thanks Ace!" said Steven.

"Pay more attention Steven, I don't want to sacrifice myself again. No offense." Said Ace.

"Aright that's it! We're taking Steven back!" said Pearl as she ran up to Steven and picked him up.

*Squeek* "Oh My aching stomach!"

Steven hopped off from Pearl and took out a stuff toy from his backpack.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Mr. Queasy!"

*Squeek* "You're killing me!"

"Steven!" Shouted Pearl. "This place is your heritage! I want you to stay and help, but I need you to really take this seriously! Can you do that Steven?"

"You got it dude!" said Steven as he gave Pearl a thumbs up.

Pearl gave the boy an odd look as she didn't really want him to stay.

Boss however walked next to Steven and placed her hand on his shoulder and said.

"Don't worry, we'll keep and eye on him."

"But-"

"Enough!" Garnet interrupted. "Fireteam shield, it's your responsibility to keep Steven from harm. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" said Boss.

"Then let's move!"

With that, everyone moved carefully towards the entranced. But their distance was cut short when Garnet raised her hand.

"What's wrong?" said Scout.

"The road to the entrance is missing."

"So?" said Amethyst. "We can jump over easily!"

"No. the magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that'll pull us below."

"How bad is it?" said Ace.

Garnet, demon straight with a nearby bolder as she easily picked it up, and tossed it towards over the water. Which it stopped mid air and was sucked down in to the water.

"Yeah…it's that bad."

"So we can't jump? Oh dear, any ideas?" said Pearl.

"I got one!" said Steven as he opened his backpack, pulled out a few sweaters and started to tie them together.

"What are those for?" asked Amethyst.

"Well, they were for keeping warm. But check this out."

Steven used the tied up sweaters and whipped them on the tower's gap. Seeing this made Boss knew what Steven was about to do.

"Steven, wait!"

It was too late; Steven jumped off of the cliff! Boss Jumped towards the boy and grabbed him as both landed on the tower's wall and started to feel the magical pull from the vortex.

"BOSS!/STEVEN!" Shouted Garnet and the others.

Thinking quickly, Boss had an idea!

"Steven, let go! Trust me!"

Steven did what he was told; he released his grip on the sweaters. Boss then held on to Steven as both disappeared in a bright light and immediately appeared inside the entrance of the tower.

"*Phew* Thank the traveler for giving warlocks teleportation."

"Whoa! Can we do that again?" said Steven excitedly.

"Maybe another time when we aren't in a deadly situation like right now."

"Steven! Boss! Way to go! Come on guys!" Shouted Amethyst as she summoned her whip, grabbed Garnet and Pearl, and swing towards the entrance.

As they made it, Pearl yelled.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry!" Said Steven.

"Garnet, I'm Sorry." Said Boss. "If I was quick enough I would've-"

"It's alright; as long as Steven is safe from harm everything is fine.

"R-Right. Now that we are here, we just need to wait for my team."

Garnet and the others turned to see that Scout and Ace were left behind.

"Well, what do we do?" said Ace.

"Easy, I teleport us in." said Scout.

"How?"

"Like this."

*Pow*

"OW!"

As Scout punched Ace in the face, the hunter picked up his friend, ran towards the end of the cliff and teleported inside the tower's entrance.

As they made it, Scout dropped Ace and said.

"Made it."

"Geez…was that really necessary?"

"No but, I wanted to punch you in the face anyway."

"Thanks, I'll do the same to you when get go on a mission next time."

"I'll make sure to remember that."

Boss interrupted the conversation.

"Come on you guys, both of you can punch each others faces another time. We have a mission to complete!"

"Yes Boss." Said Ace and Scout.

With that said, everyone walked further into the tower. As they made it deeper, Pearl started to complain about how much of a mess it was. As this happened, fireteam shield looked around the structure as it reminded them how they use to travel planet to planet as they found ruins of destroyed golden age buildings and streets of people use to live in. It made them wondered how this place was destroyed in the first place as Pearl mentioned it was an oasis for gems. It sure wasn't from water damage that's for sure, but as they looked closer into the damage, it looked like a battle was taken place.

"Boss, you seeing this?" said Ace as he spoke to his team in a private channel within their helmets.

"I am, it looked like a fight broke here."

"Not just any fight, a war." Said Scout.

"My thoughts exactly. But, who was fighting? And why?"

"Think we should ask the gems?" said Ace.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea or the right time for that. Just keep it to yourselves and we'll see what happens."

"Gaaaah!"

*Slash*

"What was that?!" Said Scout.

"Move!" Shouted Boss as her team ran towards the scream.

As they made it, Boss and the others found Pearl with her weapon drawn out with Steven Next to her.

"Pearl! What happened?!" said Boss.

"C-Crystal Shrimp." Replied Pearl.

"Crystal Shrimp? What are those?"

"You guys! We got a problem!" Shouted Amethyst from the top of a stairway with Garnet next to her.

Boss and the others ran up the stairs and saw a huge room with weird worm like creatures as their bodies looked like glass.

"I'm guessing those are Crystal Shrimp." Said Ace.

"Yes, an infestation of them. And we have get through to get to the top." Said Pearl.

"Can't we just squish them?" said Steven as he reach towards one of the creatures. But was immediately stopped by Pearl as she pulled him back and said.

"Don't touch them, their shards are deadly sharp!"

"Great, their goes the idea of shooting them." Said Scout.

"And you're right that's not going to work, if you shoot them the shrapnel from their bodies will tear apart anything around them. Including us. We need to clear a path, luckily I have an idea. First-"

"Bagel sandwich!" Shouted Steven, as he threw a few bagels on the sides of the room, catching the attention of the crystal shrimp. In moments the creatures crawled towards the food and began to devourer them.

"Brilliant!" said Garnet.

"Hey what do ya know, it worked!" said Amethyst.

Seeing this surprised Pearl as she said.

"How…How did you know that would work?"

"It wasn't hard really," said Ace as he explained. "as you were about to explaining your plan I got hungry. So I asked Steven if he brought food with him, thankfully he did."

"That's when I had an idea," Said Boss. "one that's better than yours. No offense. I just asked Steven to throw a few bagels towards the crystal shrimp, and there, problem solved!"

"Yeah, plus if I were a shrimp that's what I would do! Eat!" said Steven.

"You are shrimp." Said Amethyst as she walked towards the stairs along with everyone else.

"*Sigh* I just want to let everyone to know, that my plan would've also worked." Said Pearl as she followed the others

"Yeah, a boring one." Said Scout.

As they made it to the top, they entered another room with another obstacle. How to across the room with a huge gap to crossover. Shouldn't be too hard too hard Right?

"Watch out!" Yelled Garnet as she spread her arms to hold back her team back as the wall burst open with water. Filling the gap in the middle of the room.

"Aw man! What are we going to do now!" said Amethyst.

"I know one person who can solve this one." Said Boss as she looked at Steven.

"What? Me?" said Steven as everyone looked at him.

"What do you got?" asked Garnet.

"Yeah Steven, what do you got?" Said Ace.

"We're counting on you." Said Boss.

"What are you waiting for? Come on what's next?" said Scout.

"Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack! Come on you guys, join in!"

Everyone, excluding Garnet, cheered for Steven as he digs through his backpack to find something useful to help in this situation.

After a moment, Steven found something useful.

"A Raft!" Yelled Steven as he pulled the wire and the raft was filled with air and making it floatable.

Everyone looked at the raft with awe. But the moment didn't last long when Steven tossed the raft onto the water and was washed away.

"Well that sucked…" said Ace.

"What a way to kill the mood." Said Scout.

"What now? Said Amethyst.

Suddenly Garnet kicked down a nearby large pillar that made a bridge to cross the watery gap.

"It was a good idea Steven." Said Garnet as she crossed the pillar.

"Yeah, we all can't be winners." Said Amethyst as she also crossed pillar.

"Come one kid, at least two of our ideas worked." Said Ace as he lifted Steven up onto his shoulders to help him feel better.

"Yeah, that's true."

"If it makes you feel better, Ace gotten himself killed dozens of times back home." Said Scout.

"Hey!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Laughed Steven.

"Don't forget you fell to your death that one time you first rode your sparrow." Said Boss

"Boss!"

Exiting the room, the gems and fireteam shield climbed up the stairs once more and finally made it to the top of the spire, with a great view of the ocean and the clear night sky.

"This is it, the moon goddess pedestal!" said Pearl." And the moon is almost overhead! It's not too late to save this piece of history!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's finish this mission and go home!" said Boss.

"Steven, the statue." Said Garnet.

"Right." Said Steven as he hopped off of Ace's shoulders and opened his backpack to use the statute.

*Rumble*

"What was that?" said Boss.

(Play Destiny-Eye of the gate lord boss theme)

*Rumble*Rumble*

"You guys felt that right?" Said Amethyst.

*Rumble*Rumble*Rumble*

"I think the tower is starting to collapse!" said Pearl.

*Rumble*Rumble*Rumble*Rumble*

"Boss! I sense movement! And it's big!" said Ghost.

"We got company! Steven! Find somewhere safe!"

*Screeeeech*

A large creature crawled up from the edge of the spire, and it was revealed that it was a-

"A frickin large crystal shrimp?!" Shouted Ace.

"Scatter!" shouted Garnet as the crystal shrimp jumped from the edge and slammed onto the middle of the area.

With everyone spread out, Ace and Scout fired at the large creature, Garnet charged forward and began to punch the crystal shrimp, Amethyst used her whip to attack from afar, while Boss, Pearl, hid behind a large rock to protect Steven.

Even while being attacked, the crystal shrimp didn't show sighs of pain as it roared in anger and began to attack by rolling into a ball and roll around the area.

Garnet jumped out of the way from being run over, Ace and Scout continued to fire at the crystal shrimp. Amethyst turned herself into spiked ball, and charged towards it. As both collided, Amethyst was knocked back out of the area, and felt the gravitational pull from the vortex.

"Amethyst! Use your whip on me!" shouted Ace.

No time to argue, Amethyst summoned her whip and swing it towards Ace. The titan grabbed the whip and spun around Amethyst into Shrimp's direction. Flying into the crystal shrimp, Amethyst kicked it in the face, causing it to slide back. It was affective, but not enough.

"How about a combo of our own?" said Scout to Garnet.

"I got one for the both us."

Garnet opened her palm as Scout hopped on, and was thrown towards the crystal shrimp. The hunter summoned his knifes and sliced it on its side, making a large gash. Garnet finished the attack by launching her gauntlets in its face and exploded causing it to slide back further.

The crystal shrimp roared in anger as it rolled on its side and fired its spikes.

Garnet and the others dodged the spikes as they remembered they are extremely sharp. 

"Everyone! Get near me now!" Shouted Ace as the others ran next to him and summoned his bubble shield.

As the shrimp continued to fire its spikes, Ace's shield managed to stop them but the attack just kept coming. Scout and Ace barely leaned out of the bubble and fired at the shrimp while Garnet and Amethyst stayed inside.

"This is ridiculous, we just can't stay here and do nothing!" said Amethyst as she was frustrated about doing nothing.

"Calm down Amethyst, arguing wont help." Said Garnet as she too didn't want to stay in the bubble.

"You two want to help, all you gotta do is just ask." Said Scout as he looked at the two gems. "Ghost!"

"Yes Scout?"

"I need two weapons, now!"

"On it!" said Ghost as he summoned a shotgun and a pulse rifle in Scout's hands.

Scout handed Garnet the shotgun, and Amethyst the pulse rifle.

"Oh! Ho! Ho! Ho! Nice!" said Amethyst as she the held the weapon for the first time.

"These kinds of weapons are not my thing." Said Garnet as she looked at the weapon in disgust.

"You got a better idea on how to fight this thing?!" Shouted Ace as he fired at the crystal shrimp.

Garnet and Amethyst looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Both stepped out of the bubble shield and fired at the shrimp.

Meanwhile as Garnet and the others fought the crystal shrimp, Boss, Pearl, and Steven were hiding behind a bolder from the shrimp as they wondered how to stop that thing and save the spire.

"Looks like the others are doing ok without us for the moment." Said Boss and she kept an eye at the battle.

"I don't believe it! Garnet and Amethyst are actually using guns! That's…that's…hideous!" said Pearl.

"I think it makes them look cooler!" said Steven as he looked at the battle.

"Steven! Keep your head down!"

"Sorry!"

"Hey! They're doing whatever it takes to stop that thing! So shut your mouth, help me think of a plan!"

"Excuse me?! I would never help you, especially when you place your weapon in front of me earlier!"

"We wanted to help!"

"We can handle ourselves just fine!"

"Don't admit you can't do things on your own! Even we guardians need help!"

"Well we are not guardians!"

"Does it matter?!"

"STOP!" yelled Steven.

"Steven?" said Pearl.

"Stop fighting please, arguing won't save Garnet and the others. Working together can!"

Pearl and Boss were shocked of Steven's words.

"We're good guys! Good guys aren't supposed to fight each other! It doesn't matter if you're a gem or a guardian. As long as we are on the same side we can be unstoppable! So what do ya say? Can we work together and stop that crystal shrimp?"

Pearl and Boss looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright, lets work together!" said Boss as she placed her hand out.

"As a team!" said Peal as she shook Boss's hand.

"If we're to work as a team, you're going to need a weapon better than that spear of yours."

"You're not suggesting-"

"Yes. Ghost, give Pearl a weapon."

"I've got just the thing!" Said Ghost as he summoned a scout rifle onto Boss's hands.

"Here Pearl, I know guns aren't you're thing. But there are times when desperate times calls for desperate measure. Can you handle it?"

Pearl looked at the weapon Boss held in her hands as she hesitated to take it, it wasn't really her style. But after thousands of years living with the humans, perhaps it was a time for a change for once. She took the weapon and said.

"Let's do this!"

"Atta girl! Lets go!" said Boss as she hopped over the bolder and fired at the creature.

Before Pearl joined the fight, she looked at Steven and said.

"Steven, stay here and keep your head down. It's going to get messy."

"You got it!" said Steven as he gave Pearl a thumb's up.

With that, Peal hopped over the bolder and joined Boss in the fight. With both firing their weapons at the crystal shrimp, the large monster was caught off guard as it turned its attention to the two women and fired its spikes at them. With the spikes heading towards them, Boss grabbed Pearl's arm and teleported them away from the attack. As Boss and Pearl Appeared in the air, both grabbed Pearls summoned spear, charged it with both light and gem energy, and fired it a huge charged shot towards the creature. As the energy collided with the shrimp, it knocked back near the edge of the spire as it tired to climb back up. As Boss and Pearl landed, both nodded at each other and ran at the crystal shrimp, charged/raised their fists, and punched it away over the vortex water, where it was sucked down to its doom.

*Screeeeeeeech*

*Splash*

With the threat over, everybody celebrated.

"YEAH!" Shouted Ace and Amethyst as they high-five each other.

"Good work." Said Garnet to Scout.

"Not bad yourself."

Pearl and Boss looked at each other and said.

"You did good back there." Said Boss.

"Thank you. For a future warrior, you can handle yourself pretty well."

"I did serve in the royal guard before I became a guardian, my training served me well."

"You guys did it!" said Steven as he ran up to the others. "See? If you guys work together, we can be unstoppable!"

"Well I don't know about that," said Pearl. "but we did work extremely well."

"Yeah, and its all thanks to you Steven!" said Boss.

"Boss!" said Ghost as he appeared next to Boss. "It's almost midnight!"

"What?!"

"Steven! The statute now!"

"Ok!" said Steven as he opened his backpack once more to find the moon goddess statue.

After a while of searching, Steven panicked.

"What?! No! No! No! No!"

"What's the hold up Steven?" said Amethyst.

"I…I don't have it…"

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Shouted Everyone.

"I don't know! I-I Must've left it on the bed!"

"What did the statue look like?"

"It looked like the figure of a woman holding a diamond." Said Scout.

"A woman holding a diamond…Oh! You mean this!"

Ghost's eye glowed and a familiar figure appeared in the air. It was the moon goddess statue!

"The statue!" Said Pearl! "Where did you-"

"I found it in Steven's room when he was packing supplies."

Everybody looked at Steven with a disappointed look, who just gave everyone a shrug. With no time to waste, Ghost placed the statue on the pedestal and waited. A moment later as the moon lighted over the pedestal, the statue was lifted into the air and a bright light surrounded the entire spire, blinding everyone. As the light died, the gems and fireteam shield opened their eyes and saw the area was repaired.

"Did…Did it work?" said Boss.

"Only one way to find out." Said Garnet as she walked down the stairs as everybody followed her.

As they made it down to the lower level, everything in the spire was completely repaired! Everyone walked down to the lower rooms and everything was good as new!

"It worked…the spire is repaired!" Said Pearl.

"Good work everyone, mission accomplished." Said Garnet.

"Alright! Score one for the crystal gems and fireteam shield!" said Amethyst,

"Excellent work guardians! With the spire repaired, all creatures, including the crystal shrimp, have disappeared." Said Ghost.

"*Sigh* Thank the traveler, we made it in time." Said Boss.

"Tell me about it, this place could serve as a new base!" Said Ace.

""I agree, with all this room and space, its like the tower back home. Except with a nice new view." Said Scout.

"Lets not get into that now shall we?" said Pearl. "The spire has just been repaired, so lets head home and rest. We all need it. Even Steven."

"But *Yawn* I'm not even tired…" said Steven as his eyes were droopy.

Everybody laughed as Ace gave Steven a piggyback ride and slept peacefully. With the lunar sea spire repaired and a mission accomplished, everybody walked all the way to the warp pad and teleported home. After tonight's event, and battle, this gave everyone a chance to bond more. If this keeps up, things might be easier to live with each other as they all knew the path to a new friendship might be difficult, but wroth it in the end as new battles and struggle lie ahead.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been a few days since Steven, and the others returned from their mission after successfully repairing the lunar spire. It was a great accomplishment and a win for the team, mostly for the crystal gems. This action made everyone trust each other more, but there were still tensions between the two groups. But slowly they became better friends as the team fought more enemies together, such as the day after the lunar spire mission, Steven wanted to make breakfast for everybody by making his own latest creation, the together breakfast! Made together mostly waffles covered in syrup, popcorn, whip cream, and finally, a strawberry on the top. All day Steven asked everybody to eat breakfast with him, but no one had the time. That is until he went inside the temple along with Boss and the others had a crazy adventure and fought a monster that possessed Stevens 'together breakfast' and turned into a monster. Eventually it was defeated and everybody made a new and better together breakfast! However it reminded them of the monster breakfast and had the appetite for pizza instead. Then their next adventure took place in the town where Steven found a mysterious crystal shard that had the ability to possess any object that it touches, earlier Pearl was searching for the shards to prevent it from causing trouble. Later that day Steven found a shard and secretly kept it, he then met a boy made Pee Dee, who was inside a 'frybo' suit to help his father/ Mr. Fryman, to promote his fry shop. Things weren't going great for the boy, so Steven used the shard on the frybo costume to do the job for its self. Literally. Things went fine for a while, until the suit started harm the civilians and Pee Dee's father in the area and needed to be stopped. Luckily, Pearl and the guardians were in town looking for the shards and fought the suit. Unfortunately it was too strong! Steven managed to defeat it with the aid of his own clothes possessed by more of the shards pearl dropped during the battle and used the on the frybo suit and completely stopped it. After the battle, Pee Dee became Steven's new friend and Mr. Fryman allowed his son to be involved in the family business more often. It was truly another day at the office, have a normal day, later, fight a mysterious monster, and call it a day. Everybody hoped that things couldn't get worse.

Right?

Beach City, Greg's Car Wash

Its morning at the car wash the car wash where Steven, and fireteam shield decided to help Greg in his work to wash the mayors truck. It was an important task for Greg as he needed the truck to be spotless.

"Alright, almost done! Steven, Ace! Get the hubcaps!"

"You got it Mr. Universe!"

"Yeah! Hubbin it up!"

"Scout, how's the vacuuming?"

"Its looking spotless!"

"Great! Boss, Ghost! Everything good on the truck's engine?"

"Oil is all good and fresh!"

"Alright! Keep up the good work! This is a high profile job!"

"Is it because it's the mayor's election mobile?" said Steven.

"Yup! And if we do this right, we might get political favors!"

"Oooh…I like the sound of that!" said Ace.

"He's right! If we do this correctly, then we might get our own place!" said Boss.

"Good, I would like a room of my own. No offense Steven." Said Scout.

"Aw it's ok, I'm sure that the couch is starting to get a bit uncomfortable. Plus, I don't know what political means, but I agree with Ace, I like the sound of that!" said Steven as he grabbed a nearby hose and open turned it on. As the water came out, it sprayed all over Greg. This made a water battle between father and son. Boss and the others watched in happiness as they laughed at the situation. The moment was didn't last long as the mayor came into the scene.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm not paying for father and son bonding here!"

Suddenly the mayor was sprayed in water by Steven himself.

"Gah! Universe! Control your son!"

"Steven!" Said Greg as he ran to his son to stop him and apologized. "Sorry about that Mr. Mayor, heh, this one is on the house."

The mayor thought of what Greg said.

"On the house eh? I like the way you do business Universe." Said the Mayor as he got in his truck and left the area with the sound of his name playing.

As the mayor left, Greg sighed in relief as he was glad he didn't get in trouble.

"Political favors!" said Steven as he walked towards his father.

"Aw you rascal! Enough with the hose fights!" said Greg as he picked up his son a gave him a rubbed his knuckles on his head.

As this was happening, the guardians were having a discussion.

"Well, there goes our chance to get a home of our own!" said Scout.

"Don't worry, we'll find another way. We always do." Said Boss.

"I was really looking forward for a bed of my own." Said Ace.

*Splash*

"What the?"

Boss and the others turned around to see Greg and Steven covered in water by…a purple cat carrying a hose? The 'cat' then sprayed everyone with the hose as they ran around to escape from it.

"Geez, what is with this cat?" said Greg.

Everyone got their answer when the cat suddenly transformed into-

"Amethyst?!" said Everyone.

"Ha! Got you guys!"

"Whoa! That was…surprising." Said Scout.

"I have to admit, that was pretty cool." Said Ace.

"For once I agree." Said Boss.

"Er…pretty cool Amethyst." Said Greg as he suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Really Cool!" said Steven. "I wish I could shape shift like you."

"Yeah well, you could probably learn." Said Amethyst.

"Really?"

"Sure! You got a gem don't you?"

"Whoa! Magic stuff! Should I get out of here? Is there going to be an explosion?" said Greg.

"Aw it's no big deal dad."

*Flash*

"Yeah its fiiiiine!" said Amethyst now transformed into Steven!

Everybody just screamed in surprised as all didn't know she could do that!

Steven's house, later that day.

As Steven and the others, minus Greg, returned to Steven's house and found Pearl minding her own business. Amethyst decided to show-off her shape shifting powers to Steven and the guardians by bothering Pearl.

"Hey Pearl! Check this out!" said Amethyst as she started to shape shift. The turned into a seal, a wolf a wrestler, and a bird.

"Whoa!" said Steven and the guardians as they witnessed the abilities Amethyst was showing.

Pearl however, wasn't happy as she walked towards the other and said.

"Amethyst, please stop you're overdoing it! Just because you can shape shift doesn't mean you should."

"Ah chill it dude!"

"Oh, give it a rest Pearl! Think of this as an educational lesson about how you gems work. Said Ace.

"I agree, seeing how you have abilities such as this makes me want to learn more." Said Scout.

"Plus, we agreed with Garnet that we have the chance, we should learn more about each other, as Guardians of light, and Gems." Said Boss.

Pearl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"*Sigh* Of course, we agreed to that…"

"Can you shape shift? Too?" said Steven.

Pearl smiled and said.

"Well of course-"

"Well of course I can! I'm perfect! WHOMP WHOMP!" said Amethyst now transformed into Pearl and smacked her bottom.

Seeing this made Ace laugh as the others tired not to, as Amethyst impression of Pearl is spot on. In a laughable way.

Pearl shoved Amethyst out of the way and continued her lesson.

"All gems have shape shift powers," said Pearl as her gem glowed and showed a projection of a figure. "we can turn into objects, change parts of our bodies, or…we could to 'that'.

Everyone looked at Amthyest still transformed into Pearl, still smacking her bottom.

"I wanna try it all!" said Steven.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew Steven." Warned Pearl as she left the house to get away from Amethyst as she still continued to mock her.

With Pearl gone, Amethyst transformed back to normal as Steven ran up to her and said.

"Alright, now teach me how to change into a huge lion!"

"Actually, for once Pearl is right."

"But-"

"I would listen to Pearl, Steven." Said Boss. "Don't over do it, we might be new to this, but I'm sure there are risks of shape shifting into objects or animals."

"Boss is right," said Amethyst. "if we're going to do this we gonna start with something easy."

Steven thought for a moment and said.

"Like that cat you turned into?"

"That sounds good! Just follow my lead."

Steven and Amethyst, went towards the living room to have enough space to practice. While fireteam shield sat down and watched the show.

"Ok first, think of what you want to be. And then, just shake it out!" said Amethyst as she transformed into the same cat from earlier. "See? Ha! Now it's your turn!"

"Ok." Said Steven as he concentrated to shape shift. "Caaaaaaat!"

"Ok now your just being too tense, just relax and feel it. Biorhythms yo!"

"Take it easy Steven, don't force it!" said Boss.

"I bet you ten bucks Steven mess's his pants." Said Ace.

"You're on!" said Scout.

*Slam*

"GAH!"

"OOF!"

"Shut up!" said Said Boss as her hand glowed purple and 'shoved' her teammates into the wall. "Ignore them Steven, just feel the energy in your gem. Embrace it!"

"Feeeeeel iiiiiiiit!"

"Er…if your not ready, we can try it later." Said Amethyst.

"N-No wait! I can do it!" said Steven as he continued to concentrate."*Sigh* yeah….yeah…feel it…HA!"

Everybody waited for a transformation, yet nothing happened.

"Well…it was a good try." Said Amethyst.

"Yeah, you did your best." Said Boss.

"Did Steven, mess his pants?" said Ace.

"No, so you owe Scout ten bucks."

"Damn it!"

"Yeah!" said Scout.

*Meow*

"!"

"What the…?"

Steven lifted his hand and from his hand was a small and adorable cat on his finger!

*Meow*

"Wow! This is so cool!" said Steven as he saw his own finger turned into a cat with excitement.

"By the travelers light, this is incredible! And adorable!" said Boss as she petted the cat finger.

"Way to go Steven, it's not much of a transformation but it's a start!" said Ace.

"Your getting better bit by bit!" said Scout.

"Hey! You should go show your dad, he's gonna freak out!" said Amethyst.

*Meow*

Greg's carwash, later that day.

After a long day at the wash, Greg decided to take a break and enjoy some sun as he sat down on a chair, and relax as he drank a bottle of water.

"Dad! I'm back!"

Greg looked up and saw Steven and the guardians walking up to him.

"Hey, Stewball! What's up?"

"Check this out!" said Steven as he revealed his cat finger.

*Meow*

"WOAH!" Shouted Greg as he tossed his water bottle in the air.

As the water bottle was in the air, its contents spilled on the cat finger, and sadly disliked the water.

"Sorry little buddy, anyway, what do you think? I shape shifted my finger into a cat!" said Steven.

"Wow, uh, heh, is that a thing you could do now? That's uh…pretty cool." Said Greg as his voice had a hint of disgusted as he saw the cat finger.

"Originally he was suppose to turn into a cat, but it his finger turned into the cat instead." Said Boss.

"Really? That's uh…a good attempt."

"I know right! I'm gonna take this show on the road!" said Steven as he ran from the carwash and ran into the town to show it off. Leaving fireteam shield and Greg.

As they were alone Greg opened his cooler next to him and dig deeper and found a beer can. He opens it up and drank most of it.

Seeing this, Ace said.

"It was weird wasn't it?"

"Weird?! It was freaky! Do you have any idea how crazy that looked?!"

"With all do respect , he's just training to be a gem just like the others." Said Boss.

"I know, but every time Steven does these things, it worries me that one day he'll get hurt. He's the only family I got."

"The only family? Don't you have any relatives?" said Scout.

"I do, but I ran away and dropped out of college just so I can fulfill my dream as a rock star. Heck I haven't seen them since then; they don't even know Steven exist!"

Feeling pity on the man, Boss said.

"Mr. Universe, me and my team swear to you we will protect Steven from any danger that comes to him. I promise you."

"I know, and you will. And if anything at least happens, let me know, or you know where to find me."

"I will." Boss Promised.

After leaving the car wash, Steven decided to show off his cat finger to Sadie and Lars at the donut shop. After a discussion about how lonely the cat looked, Steven turned the rest of his fingers on his hand into more cats! The guardians knew this would end badly if they didn't stop Steven from summoning more cat fingers. Later that day, Everyone went to the Fryman restaurant, once again, Steven Showed off his cat fingers to the Fryman family. Being told that the cat fingers looked 'freaky', Steven, again, summoned more cat fingers on his remaining hand. Ronaldo then took a picture of the fingers on his cell phone for his 'blog', Steven carried his phone to looked at the picture, when suddenly the cat fingers didn't like touched. Boss saw this and didn't like where this is going, if the cats didn't like being touched, then it must've hurt Steven as well. She has to do something.

As Everyone made it home, Steven opened the fridge and decided to grab a sandwich, but the cats didn't like the feeling of the touch.

"C-Come on guys! I'm just…getting a snack! "

As Steven touched the sandwich, both himself, and the cat's felt pain.

"Gah!"

"Steven! Are you alright?" said Boss.

"Yeah, it's just…the cat's don't like to be touched. When they do, it hurts."

"Oh Steven, I knew this would happen! You need to get rid of them!"

"I don't know how to!"

"We could cut them off!" Said Scout as he summoned his knife.

"WAH!"

*Pow*

"OW!"

"Damn it Scout! Don't scare the kid! Ignore him Steven, he was just joking!" said Ace.

"Yeah, just joking, my bad."

Steven let out a breath of relief as he was glad he gets to keep his fingers.

"Steven! What's up! Need some help?" said Amethyst as she opened the front window.

"Uh…No, it's cool! I got this!" Replied Steven as he figured out a way to carry his plate of sandwich. His elbows.

"Oh good! See ya later then!"

"Huh?"

"Wait! Where are you guys going?" said Boss.

"We're taking a boat to sea to fight a living island!"

"A living island?!" said Ace.

"And here it thought we fought stranger enemies than the gems…" said Scout.

"Yeah so did I…" said Boss.

"W-Wait! Amethyst! I want to go on the boat too! I want to see a living island! Wait! Wait!" said Steven as he ran towards the gems with the guardians following him.

As Steven went to towards the water, he jumped in to catch the boat.

"Steven!" Said Pearl as she saw the boy in the water.

"HAHAHA! Come on! You can make it!" said Amethyst.

As Steven placed his hands in the water, a sharp pain filled his hands, forcing him to raise his arms and showing his cat fingers to the gems.

"Steven! What's going on!?" said Pearl.

"Uh, it's nothing! It's just that, I turned my fingers into cats!"

Amethyst chuckled as she saw what he did to fingers, Pearl on the other hand.

"We have to stay and help Steven before it gets worse!"

"We can't, this a tectonic emergency. We'll deal with Steven when we get back." Said Garnet.

"Amethyst, I blame you for this!" said Pearl.

"Meh, that's fair."

"GRRRR!"

"WHAT?!" said shouted Boss. "Are serious! You just can't abandon Steven in this condition! You have to help!"

"I'm Sorry Boss, we have to go." Apologized Garnet.

Hearing this, made Boss so angry that she had to contain her anger as her hand glowed brightly.

("That idiot…what kind of leader is she when she sees a child in need of help! She is not fit to be a leader…")

…

Later that day, Steven and the others were inside the house, figuring out a way to make Steven's fingers back to normal.

"Alright enough! No more cat fingers! I want Steven fingers! And I don't mean me heads on my fingers! I mean my regular fingers!"

As Steven was concentrating on getting fingers back, fireteam shield was their own problems.

"Boss, calm down you need to relax." Said Ace.

"That's right, we don't need you to burn the place down." Said Scout.

"Right…need to calm down…take deep breaths…"

*Meow*

"Wah! Boss! Ace! Scout! Help!"

Everyone turned around and saw parts Steven body turned into cats!"

"STEVEN!"

The three guardians ran towards the boy and wondered what happen!

"Steven, what happened!" said Boss.

"I don't know, I was just thinking about how to get my fingers back! When all of a sudden cats started to appear around my body!"

"Oh man, just hang in there kid." Said Ace.

"Boss, he needs help! Fast!" said Scout.

"I know but, how are we going to find some one who knows in situation like this?!"

"Dad…My dad might know what to do!" said Steven.

"Mr. Universe? What can he do?" said Ace.

"I don't know," said Boss. "But he said that if anything should happen, we go to him."

"Sounds like the only option we have; we just can't Steven to hospital. Too many questions." Said Scout.

"Then it's decided, let's go."

…

Greg's car wash, later that night.

As Greg was closing the shop for the night, he was jamming to some music on his cassette player watering the area. Just as he was about lock the building, a noise was heard near by.

*Carsh*

"Wah? H-Hello?"

From the shadows appeared a familiar but friendly face.

"Greg?"

"Boss? What are you-"

"It's Steven! Something's happen!"

"What?! Where is he?! What-"

"Dad…"

Greg looked behind Boss and saw a huge ball of cats rolled buy Scout and Ace! In panic, he sprayed the ball of cats in water and pushed it back. Only to be stopped by when she explained what it was.

"Greg stop! That's Steven!"

"What?!"

"Dad…help…"

As the ball of cats was sprayed in water, it started to shrink and from it revealed Steven.

"Steven?!" shouted Greg as he ran towards his son while the two guardians gave him some space. "Steven! What happened?!"

"T-The cat fingers…they're…they're taking over my body!" said Steven as the cats started to appear on parts of his body once more.

"Steven…H-Hold on! W-We're going to get you out of there!"

"Don't even think about pulling those cats! They bite hard!" Warned Ace.

"It hurts the cats and Steven!" said Scout.

"Can't you three do anything to make them go away?!"

"They did, but it makes it worse." Said Steven. "I'm sorry guys…I got carried away from this. All I wanted to do was shape shift like the gems, but I couldn't do it."

"Steven…" said Boss and Greg, while Ace and Scout just turned away as both couldn't bear see Steven in this condition.

"I cant believe this is how my life ends…I cant go on magical adventures anymore, I cant open the fridge, and I wont have anymore water balloon fights with you because these things hate-"

"Water! That's it!" said Boss. "Cat's hate water!"

"You're right they do!" said Steven. "Dad! Quick spray me again!"

With a way to help his son, Greg immediately opened the hose and sprayed Steven. It was effective, but not enough. Using Stevens body, the cats charged towards Greg to attack! But was Stopped when Boss used her powers to hold them in place.

"It's not enough water!" said Boss. "We need something bigger!"

"Dad…The super wash! Turn on the super wash!" said Steven as he struggled to stay alive while more cats appeared on him.

"What?! No! It's too dangerous!"

"You've got to! I'm a monster!"

"No…you're my son!"

"DAD PLEASE!"

"DAMN IT GREG! DO AS HE SAYS!" Shouted Boss with all her might.

Not wanting to lose his son as he lost his wife, he ran towards inside and activated the wash's switches.

Feeling responsible, Boss armored up and helped Steven inside to support him.

"Boss! What are doing?! You'll get yourself killed!" Said Scout.

"SHUT UP! GHOST CAN BRING ME BACK! I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! I SHOULD'VE STOPPED THIS FROM HAPPENING! NOW I'M ENDING IT!"

"Boss…" said Scout as he wanted to help his leader. The Hunter felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned around and saw Ace.

"Scout, trust her."

With no time to waste, Boss helped Steven inside the wash walked and him through. As this was happening, Greg, Ace, and Scout, watched in horror and helpless as both Steven and Boss walked towards the water systems was were sprayed with.

As Both Steven and Boss were inside, the young boy screamed in pain.

"Gah! Boss! It hurts!"

"Steven! It's alright I'm here, I know it hurts, just Keep going! Come on!"

Suddenly, Steven grabbed Boss's hand, giving the Warlock a weird feeling in her heart, almost as if it was in pain. Pain to see this child suffering from this experience. Something she went through before she became a guardian. Boss gave Steven's firm grip of not wanting to lose him. With all her might and strength, she helped the poor boy thought the wash.

"Come on Steven! We can do this! Don't give up! We still got a lot of adventuring to do! Incredible things to see! And we won't be able to see these things without you!"

Hearing these words gave Steven the strength to go on and finish this! With his hand gripped tightly on Boss's hand, both were able to get through the car wash's machines and finally exited the tunnel. Greg and the others ran outside to see if everything was alright. As the steam was cleared, Boss and Steven were on the ground. The three men ran towards them and checked to see if there were any injuries. Greg was the first to speak.

"Boss! Boss! Are you ok?! How's-"

"Shhhh. Stevens alright, he's just sleeping." Said Boss as she stood up and revealed a normal, but exhausted and sleeping Steven with not a single cat on him.

Seeing this made Greg relief as he saw his son back to normal.

"Oh…thank goodness…Thank you Boss…thank you. I don't know how to repay you."

"Take Steven to bed, that's all I ask."

Greg smiled and followed Boss's advice; he gently picked Steven up and walked towards his van. Leaving to three guardians to speak.

"Boss, are you aright? By the looks of what you went though, you have to get some rest." Said Scout.

"Heh, yeah…I definitely need that…"

"Not only that, it shows how much of a beating you can take, you have my respect, and support for that Boss. Said Ace as he lifted his leader over his shoulders.

"I'm with Ace on this one; it's truly a great honor to work with you. You truly deserve the nickname 'Boss'." Said Scout as he helped Ace carry Boss.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad to have you two by my side. And as your 'Boss' I would like some rest, it's been a very long day."

"Heh, can't argue with that."

…

Stevens' house, the next day.

After a troublesome day, Boss and her team, waited for the crystal gems to return. As they waited, Boss was thinking of what to say and do when they arrive. Ether it was going to be peaceful, or messy. Ace and Scout knew if things get messy, if it did, Boss was going to burn the surrounding area. Hopefully it doesn't come to that. Moments later, the gems finally arrived.

"Alright guys, let me do the talking. If things get ugly, you know what to do."

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Said both Ace and Scout as they nervously shivered at what to expect.

As they gems got off the boat, Pearl spoke.

"Boss! Where's Steven! Last time we saw him, he had cats for fingers!"

"He's fine, as it should be." Said Boss as he tried to keep her temper under control. "You should've stayed here and helped us; it would've been easy to get rid of those cats."

"Yes, well-"

"The mission was an importance to us; the island we fought had to be stopped. It could've endangered innocents." Interrupted Garnet.

"Is that right?" Said Boss as she clenched her fish as it slowly stared to smoke. "Tell me; was this island very far from civilization?"

"Yes."

"And was it so important that it almost costs the lives of many innocent people that you couldn't wait for one life that was 'your' responsibility to look after?"

Hearing this caught Pearl's attention.

"Boss, what are you saying?"

Ace spoke.

"Um…uh, how do I say this easily and calmly?"

Scout spoke next.

"Well…Steven-"

"STEVEN ALMOST DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" shouted Boss.

"Yeah…that's one way to say it."

Pearl and Amethyst gasped at they heard, while Garnet didn't look surprised.

"What?! Steven almost died!" said Pearl.

"You heard me right, and who's the one responsible for not taking action to help Steven in his condition? Garnet! You're so called leader! She gave the order when she had the chance to help! But no, she decided to what was right! Stop that damn island!"

The gems couldn't believe what they heard, Steven, the one person they promised to look after when their leader was gone from their lives, almost died. And Boss was right; they had the choice to help Steven when they had the chance before they left to fight the island. Sure it was an emergency, but it was 'their' responsibility to look after him and keep him from harms way! After a moment of silence, Garnet Spoke.

"We need to see Steven, now!"

Before Garnet could move, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Boss!

"Oh no your not! Steven needs rest after what he's been through! As for Greg, I told him how this happened. And! How you didn't take action to help! Right now, he doesn't want you three, except us, to see him! At least for the moment."

"It doesn't matter! We have to see his condition!" Said Garnet as she shrugged off Boss's hand from her shoulder.

Boss, however, wasn't done yet.

"I said you're not going to-"

*Wack*

Boss flew back several feet away from Garnet's Punch, as she fell on the sand harshly.

Seeing this shocked everyone who saw this.

"BOSS!"

"I'm sorry Boss," Apologized Garnet. "you left me no choice. We have to see Steven."

Suddenly, Boss laughed as she stood up.

"Hehehe…HAHAHAHA! CHOICE?! YOU HAD A CHOICE YESTERDAY BEFORE YOU LEFT! LIKE I SAID, GREG DOESN'T WANT YOU TO SEE STEVEN! ESPECIALLY ME!"

Suddenly Boss burst into flames that surrounded her body with no sighs of hurting her, and what appears to be 'wings' behind her back.

Seeing this surprised the gems except the guardians, as they knew their leader was able to use this power to increase her abilities dramatically. But with powers such as this, comes at a price. It may give the user a power boast, but leaves them exhausted after the power fades.

Boss charged towards Garnet head on as she armored her self in a bright light and threw a punch. Garnet was able to catch the punch, but it forced the gem and guardian to slide backwards. The warlock the jumped off from Garnet and landed on the ground on her feet and charged again to attack. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and charged towards Boss as well.

Seeing this, Pearl and Amethyst summoned their weapons to help Garnet. But was stopped when Ace and Scout grabbed them. Pearl spoke.

"Ace! Scout! What are you-"

"This is for your own protection! Trust us!" Said Ace as he summoned his bubble shield and surrounded everybody inside.

"He's right! If you go out there, you're going to get killed! Or worse." Warned Scout.

"What are you talking about?! What does that mean?!"

"Well, when Boss gets angry, like right now, things catch on fire!"

"EH?!"

Back with Boss and Garnet, both women were still at it as they traded blows towards each other and used to the best of their abilities to end this fight. As they continued to fight, Boss's fames were leaving trails of glass on the sand as they were proof of Boss's flames, and small craters made by Garnets fists. As they continued to fight, Garnet, some how, still had the energy to fight. With some energy left inside her, Boss threw a flame grenade towards Garnet. Seeing the attack coming towards her, she summoned her gauntlets, threw her arms forward, and the bomb connected. Seeing this, Boss hoped the attack stopped her. She was really exhausted as her power faded and fell on her knees and tied to catch her breath. She knew that with Ghost's new gained power from The Speaker, made her and the team able to use their powers freely. But with the use of 'Sun Singer', made her vulnerable after use. This power is to be used as a last resource; they all knew each others limits. As smoke cleared, Garnet appeared uninjured! When the gem warrior saw Boss weak, she saw an opening and charged towards the warlock. Boss tried move, but Garnet, was faster and Grabbed Boss by the neck and said.

"I'm sorry Boss, you brought this on yourself."

"Urk…M-Me?...You…You lying bitch…You're just…looking for a-an excuse!"

"An Excuse?"

"T-That's right! You just can't admit that you are to blame!"

Garnet said nothing as she listened to what the warlock was saying.

"Grrr…You just can't admit that you almost letting Steven die you almost failed on your promise to keep him form getting hurt."

Hearing this shocked Garnet and the gems, how did she know about the promise?

"That's right…I know all about the promise from Greg…Rose begged you three to promise her that Steven will be safe…but no…you didn't…you almost fa-"

*Snap*

Everyone stared in horror as what Garnet did, even herself. As Garnet released Boss from her Grip, the warlock fell on the ground. Motionless. And then, disappeared into a ball of blue light.

Garnet looked at her hands and saw them shaking. She never has taken the life of another living being. Sure monsters she has killed. But that was someone that who was normal, and an ally.

A friend.

Suddenly, the ball bursts into flames and from it was Boss, covered in flames once more.

Garnet looked at Boss once more and said.

"Boss…I…"

"Failed her." Interrupted Boss. "You, Amethyst, and Pearl, almost failed Steven and Rose! If she were still here alive somehow, she will be very disappointed. You want to know the difference between me and you as leaders? I was left for dead by my own people before I became a guardian, their actions made me want to become a better leader than them. Now look at me, I lead a small team that have survived countless dangerous enemies! And you? What made you become the leader? Was it Rose who made you in charge before she died? Or was it because you took on the responsibilities without knowing the consequences! Tell me!

Garnet said nothing as she looked at the ground, thinking on what Boss said.

Knowing she wasn't going to do anything, Boss grabbed Garnet by the neck and raised her in the air. Before she could do anything.

"Boss! Stop!" Shouted Scout. "This doesn't have to go any further! And I think you said too much, just let it go!"

"Scout is right Boss!" said Ace. "Let Garnet go, don't do it for us, do it for Steven!"

With that, Boss Punched Garnet as she flew harshly down onto the ground several feet away from the group.

"Consider that a warning if you dare cause something like this again." Said Boss as she walked away as her team followed her in hopes to calm her down from her "Sun Singer' power.

As they left, Amethyst and Pearl ran towards Garnet and said.

"Garnet! Are you alright?!" said Pearl.

"I'm fine…"

"Wow…cant believe Boss almost pummeled you when she had the chance." Said Amethyst. "I mean, she bursts into fire for Pete's sakes!"

"Meaning she is a very dangerous opponent, I just hope she's still on our side." Said Pearl.

"She is."

"How can you be so sure?"

Garnet stood up and said.

"I just know, take it form me. And she as right, if Rose was still here, she would be disappointed. Boss asked for our help, she said Steven was in trouble. And we didn't do anything,…I saw it what he became when his condition was worsening, and then he was back to normal. But I didn't see him how he did it, and it almost killed him. I almost killed him."

With that, Garnet walked towards the house. Leaving Amethyst and Pearl alone in the beach. Thinking to themselves if they also almost killed Steven as well.

To be continued…


End file.
